Broken Promises and Shattered Hearts
by sammygirl1963
Summary: When Dean unintentionally forgets his brother's birthday, will it cost him the baby brother he loves so much?  Hurt/Limp Sam, Guilty John and Dean.  Happy Birthday CC!
1. Chapter 1

**Broken Promises and Shattered Hearts**

**Disclaimer****. **I don't own anything recognizable in this story nor am I making a profit from it.

**Author's Note: **_**This story is a birthday present for Criminally Charmed, one of my very best friends who willingly puts up with my insanity at times. You know I love ya girl!**_

**~~Supernatural~~**

Sitting at the table of the latest rundown house where they were staying and doing his homework, Sam's mind drifted as he thought about the fun he and his brother were going to have the following day. Tomorrow would be his fourteenth birthday and Dean had promised a few weeks ago to spend the day with him, doing anything he wished. Smiling to himself as he contemplated how they would spend the day, he looked forward to actually being able to spend some quality time with the big brother he worshipped. Dean had been going on hunts more and more with their father lately, and he really missed having his big brother around just to talk to. Tapping his pencil on the table, he wondered if Dean would take him to the movies. Everybody in school was talking about going to see the latest Austin Powers movie and he thought it might be fun to see it too. He was soon drawn out of his musings as he heard his father's truck rumble into the driveway.

Glancing up as the door opened, he sucked in a breath upon seeing _the look _in his Dad's eyes. He knew that look anywhere, it meant the family would soon be packing up to leave once again, even after his father had promised to let him finish out the school year. He just hoped his dad would wait until after tomorrow.

"Something on your mind boy?" John grumbled, noticing that Sam was staring at him as he threw his jacket over the chair closest to him.

"No Sir." Sam answered quickly, lowering his eyes and going back to his homework.

"Where's your brother?" John inquired as he scanned the room. He didn't like his sons being out so late after dark. He didn't care if Dean was eighteen, he still wanted him home where he knew he was safe.

"You said he could go out on a date with Ali tonight, remember?" Sam informed his dad.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that." John replied as he walked over to the refrigerator to grab an ice cold beer. "You about finished with that crap?"

"It's not crap Dad, it's homework." Sam replied, resisting the urge to roll his eyes knowing it would just piss off his Dad.

"I don't care what it is. It's late and you need to get your ass to bed." John retorted, a little unhappy with Sam's minor insubordination.

"Yes Sir, I'm going now." Sam stated as he marked his page and then closed his math book. He didn't want to chance making his father too angry with him and getting grounded for his birthday. Packing his stuff away into his book bag, he hefted it over his shoulder and carried it down the small hallway to his room. Placing the book bag on the floor beside his bed, he quickly stripped off his blue jeans and climbed into bed. Sighing as his head hit the pillow, he silently prayed that his dad would be in a better mood tomorrow.

**~~Supernatural~~**

Exhaling in relief as he heard the Impala pulling into the driveway well after one in the morning, John was ready to give his oldest an earful. The boy knew better than to be out so damn late and it made him rethink giving Dean the Impala for his eighteenth birthday. Standing in the doorway of the kitchen, he could hear his son trying to be as quiet as possible as he entered the house. He had purposefully left the lights off as he waited for Dean so his eldest wouldn't know he was still awake. Watching as Dean eased the door shut and then started tiptoeing across the floor, he reached up and turned the kitchen light on.

"Just where in the hell have you been?" John growled as he took in the startled look upon his child's face.

"Uh, a gentleman doesn't tell, Dad." Dean replied a little cheekily as he plastered on a smug smile after getting his emotions back in check from the scare his dad had just given him.

"Gentleman my ass. I don't care what you're doing with your latest flavor of the week so long as it doesn't end up giving me a grandchild. You understand me boy, am I making myself perfectly clear?"

"Yes Sir, don't worry, I always use protection." Dean said as his cheeks reddened a little. It was so not cool to be discussing his sex life with his father.

"Well, now that you're home, I've got something I need to talk to you about," John stated as he motioned Dean into the kitchen before sitting down at the table.

"Is it about me being so late? I know I should have called but…" Dean startled to ramble as he sat down opposite of his old man.

"Dean, stop interrupting me son." John warned as he gave his eldest a stern look.

"Sorry Sir, you were saying?"

"I talked with Caleb earlier today and we've decided it's time you start learning to use the crossbow since your so adept at using all of the guns in our arsenal. Caleb's coming tomorrow and he's agreed to teach you the finer aspects of the weapon and how to shoot it one handed if need be," John said as he pushed himself away from the table to walk over to the fridge once again.

"Are you serious? That's frigging fantastic. I've been wanting to get my hands on that crossbow for a while now," Dean enthused as he rubbed his hands together like a child waiting for a treat.

"Yeah, I thought you might like that Ace," John said as he pulled two beers from the fridge. "I know you're still underage, but one little beer won't hurt you," he said as he passed one of the amber colored bottles over to Dean who gladly accepted it.

As they drank, Dean and John talked about the training session that Caleb would be putting him through and how he would eventually use the new skill on a later hunt. After finishing their beers, the two older Winchesters cleaned up the kitchen, checked the salt lines by the doors and windows and went to bed.

**~~Supernatural~~**

Entering the kitchen early the next morning after having gotten dressed, Sam was surprised to see his dad and Dean already up and talking since Dean was usually the last one to awaken every morning. _"Maybe him and Dad are planning something for my birthday,"_ Sam thought as he walked over to the wooden cupboard and pulled a ceramic bowl from it before walking over to the table. Picking up the half full box of Lucky Charms, he poured some into his bowl and then trod over to the refrigerator to grasp the milk.

"You're up kind of early aren't you dude?" Sam asked with a smile as he made his way back to the table and removed the cap from the milk so he could pour some over his cereal.

"Got big plans today Sammy boy," Dean replied with a wink before chugging down some of the coffee in his cup.

"About those plans, I was hoping maybe we could go to the movies today. Austin Powers, International Man of Mystery is playing and I thought…"

"Whoa Tiger, maybe I can take you to the movies some other time. Caleb is coming today and he and Dad are going to teach me how to shoot the crossbow," Dean retorted, having totally forgetting what day it was in his excitement.

"But Dean, you prom…"

"You heard your brother Sammy, so stop your whining. This world doesn't revolve around you ya know," John grunted as he gave Sam a disapproving look.

"But it's my…"

"Sammy, don't make me have to punish you!" John warned harshly as he crossed his arms in front of his chest and glared at his youngest. The kid just never knew when to shut up.

"It's what Sammy?" Dean prodded in spite of his father, trying to figure out what had the kid so upset.

"Nothing, apparently it wasn't important enough to you anyway," Sam voiced as he pushed away from the table with tears in his eyes. "May I be excused sir?"

"Fine, but I want this mess cleaned up later today while your brother is out training. Understood?"

"Yeah," Sam mumbled as he turned to make his way back to his room.

"Excuse me?" John voiced gruffly

"I mean, Yes Sir," Sam automatically rasped, his throat tight with emotion as he tried to hold back the tears before making his way to his room.

"Jeez, what's got his panties in a wad today?" Dean asked as he watched his brother trod somberly down the hallway.

"Who knows, the kids always whining about something," John replied, before carrying his coffee cup over and placing it in the sink. "He needs to grow up."

"I'll talk to him later and find out what's wrong," Dean said as he followed his father's lead and placed his dirty dishes into the sink. He had a niggling suspicion there was something he had forgotten, but all thoughts of it left his mind when he heard Caleb's car driving up.

**~~Supernatural~~**

Sitting on the bed in his room as his tears fell, Sam couldn't believe his brother had forgotten his birthday and the promise he had made to him. He had been looking forward to the day for so long now and he felt betrayed by the fact that Dean wanted to learn to use the crossbow more than he wanted to spend time with him. Sure, he knew Dean was eighteen and he was only fourteen, but he thought his big brother enjoyed spending time with him. "Guess I was wrong." He mumbled as he fiddled with the hole in the knee of his jeans.

Hearing the sound of Caleb's laughter coming from the kitchen, it upset him even more to know that the hunter would be sharing the day with Dean instead of him. It was his special day after all. It wouldn't have hurt his father or Caleb to have waited just one more day to do the training. But then, there was no use crying about it now was there?

"Well if Dean doesn't want to spend the day with me, then I'll just go have some fun on my own," Sam voiced with determination as he reached down beside his bed to grasp his shoes and pull them on. His family would be busy all day anyway, and it wasn't like they would miss him or anything so why not celebrate on his own. Once he had his shoes on, he walked over to the small dresser he and Dean shared and pulled out the bottom drawer where he kept all of his tuff including his leather wallet. Opening it up, he glanced inside it to make sure he had enough money for what he planned and then he refolded the wallet and stuffed it into his back pocket.

Waiting until he heard the sound of the back door closing and his family's voices fading away, Sam exited his bedroom and then looked around to make sure the coast was clear. Quickly walking over to get his jacket, he pulled it on and then quietly made his way out of the house. The movie theater was only a forty five minute walk from where they lived and he could probably do it in thirty if he jogged part of the way. Furtively glancing towards the back yard as he made his way down the driveway, he breathed a sigh of relief upon seeing his family and Caleb occupied with what they were doing. Now, to have some fun.

**TBC Well, what's the verdict?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Broken Promises and Shattered Hearts Ch. 2**

**Disclaimer**. See chapter one

**Author's Note: **I was totally blown away by the response to the first chapter of this story. Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed. They truly do give us writers the incentive to keep going!

**Previously: **_Furtively glancing towards the back yard as he made his way down the driveway, Sam breathed a sigh of relief upon seeing his family and Caleb occupied with what they were doing. Now, to have some fun._

Sighing as he began the long trudge into town all alone, Sam wished that he had his big brother walking by his side. Dean always made movies much more interesting when they watched them together because of the way he was always pointing out flaws or making fun of the characters. _"Stop thinking about Dean,"_ Sam chastised himself as she strolled on with his hands thrust into the pockets of the tattered jeans he was wearing. There was no sense in becoming more depressed than he already was. He was supposed to be having fun after all, wasn't he?

Walking down the concrete sidewalk near the overgrow lot at the edge of town approximately twenty minutes later, Sam knew he could cut at least ten minutes off of his walking time if he crossed through the field of high weeds. By doing so, he could arrive at the movie theater in plenty of time to get his ticket, treat himself to a popcorn and a coke and still be in the movie theater well before the movie actually started.

Hesitating for just a minute as he stared at the expanse of open area surrounded by a rotted wooden fence, he knew Dean would royally kick his ass if he decided to walk through that field alone, especially since a few people had supposedly disappeared when taking a shortcut through the field and were rumored to possibly buried somewhere in the field. Of course, everyone knew that rumors usually turned out to be just that…rumors with no evidence to back them up. Chewing on his bottom lip as he debated what to do, Sam decided to take his chances. _"Dean didn't care enough to remember my birthday, so why should I care if he gets mad at me or not," _thought an emotionally hurt Sam as he squeezed through two of the rotted wooden slats, his emotions too overwrought for him to think clearly.

Scanning the eerie overgrown field as he quickly began to walk through it, Sam shivered a little upon seeing the broken beer bottles and drug paraphernalia that was scattered amongst the weeds. It was obvious that the area was once a hangout for unsavory characters and he would be happy once he made it through the area and to the other side. For a fleeting moment, he thought about turning back until he heard his Father's voice in his mind telling him to, _"man up and quit acting like a baby." _Steeling himself against his fears, he determinedly marched on, unaware of the danger that lurked nearby.

**~~Supernatural~~**

Strolling out to the backyard with his dad and Caleb, Dean couldn't wait to start shooting his father's crossbow. He had wanted to get his hands on it for so long now that he felt like a little kid who had just been let loose in the candy store. Thrumming his fingers against his leg with excitement as he waited for Caleb to set up the target, he prayed he wouldn't make a fool of himself in front of the other hunters. Glancing back towards the ramshackle house they were staying in, he wished Sammy would come outside and watch him practice. He didn't like the kid sulking inside by himself and he wished he knew what had Sammy so upset, it wasn't like Sammy to shut him out the way he had done. He didn't have anytime to ponder the thought though as Caleb and John walked up to him.

"Okay Ace, you ready to learn the finer aspects of crossbow shooting?" Caleb queried with a grin as he looked at the sparkling eyes of the younger hunter who was brimming over with excitement at the prospect of using the crossbow for the first time as John handed over the treasured weapon.

"You betcha I am!" Dean replied excitedly as he took the offered bow from his father and held it fondly in his hands. A good crossbow was something to take care of in much the same way you would take care of a woman…with tender, loving care.

"Fantastic! I guess the first thing you need to know is that there are some rules concerning accuracy. A lot of hunters think they can just cock the damn thing and shoot and get a bull's eye every time. Well, I'm here to tell you that it doesn't work that way Champ. If you want to maintain accuracy with every shot, it's vital that you latch your crossbow string in the exact same area every time with it preferably being at the center. Off center cocking can vary the impact point as much as twelve inches or more. Secondly, you need to use a rest whenever possible for the bow to sit on since the crossbow shoots at only about one-tenth the speed of a rifle," Caleb informed the younger Winchester as he demonstrated how to latch the string perfectly in the center and place it on a rest. "But the most important thing you need to remember is to keep the object in your sights close. Sure, I know you're thinking that you can take a creature down with one of these things at seventy five to a hundred yards…"

"You got that right," Dean smirked as he patted the weapon affectionately.

"Well you'd be wrong Ace," Caleb retorted instantly. "Though a bolt fired by one of these modern crossbows does have the energy to kill at that distance, it lacks the trajectory needed to guarantee a kill shot every time. Once you pull that string and release, the crossbow bolt is going to drop by as much as twelve inches by the time it travels thirty yards. You get what I'm telling ya boy?"

"Yes Sir, it means that I could completely miss the target and put myself or my family in jeopardy," Dean answered meekly, knowing that Caleb was trying to get across an important lesson. He might be a perfect shot with a rifle, but he still had a lot to learn about crossbows.

"Exactly," Caleb replied, glad that his student completely understood the severity of the lesson. "So what do you say we start working on that target your old man set up."

**~~Supernatural~~**

Traveling down the road in his beat up 1968 Ford F-350 pick up truck, Bobby was looking forward to spending a little time with the Winchesters. It had been a while since he had seen either John or the boys and he thought Sammy's birthday would give him the perfect reason to stop in and check up on the boys. He hated the way John treated them at times, like they were soldiers instead of his sons, but had learned to keep his mouth shut about the way John raised them when the bastard of a hunter had kept them away from him for six long months when he had voiced his opinion before.

Fingering the long slender box in his jacket pocket, he hoped Sam would like the silver bladed knife he had gotten him in celebration of his fourteenth birthday. He had thought about getting the kid a collector's copy of The Three Musketeers, but he knew John would have eventually make him leave it behind in one of their moves, viewing it as useless since it didn't relate to hunting in any way.

Sighing as he ran a hand through his beard, he wondered how long it would be before John ran the boy off with his drill sergeant ways. Sammy was different from the rest of them, he had an innocent heart, not one hardened by the Supernatural world he had grown up in. Of course, he gave due credit to Dean in that regard. Dean had been like a hawk in protecting Sammy from the things hidden out there in the dark for as long as he could so Sam had been allowed to retain most of his innocence as a young child. Of course that had all changed when Sammy found out about the Supernatural world and John started treating his youngest like one of his subordinates instead of his own son.

Pushing away the somber thoughts, Bobby hoped John would concede in allowing him to take the family out to dinner. Sammy deserved at least a night off from the hunting lifestyle for his birthday and he planned on giving it to him. Of course, he also knew how John felt about "charity" and knew he would have to talk the stubborn ass into it. God, but the man could drive him insane at times.

Pulling into the driveway of the Winchesters latest home and parking his vehicle beside the Impala, Bobby grimaced at the sight of the dilapidated looking house. For the life of him, he couldn't figure out why John would subject his boys to such places, but then the life of a hunter wasn't a paying job. Climbing out of the truck, he strolled up to the front door and knocked. Upon hearing no sound coming from inside, he pulled the pistol from the back of his jeans and opened the door. Searching the house quickly, he found it empty and pondered what could have happened when he heard some voices out back.

Walking outside to join the others as he tucked his pistol back into place, he watched silently as Dean shot the crossbow and was amazed with the teen's accuracy. Most people had lots of trouble when attempting to shoot the weapon for the first time. Whistling his appreciation as the third shot hit the bull's eye, he smiled causing the others to turn and face him.

"Hey Bobby, what are you doing here?" John asked as he walked over to the grizzled hunter and shook his hand.

"Just wanted to stop by and give something to Sammy and take you all out to dinner if that's okay with you," Bobby replied as he glanced around the yard. "Where is the birthday boy?"

"Sonuvabitch," Dean cursed guiltily, his face turning a deathly shade of pale upon hearing Bobby's question. He had forgotten all about it being Sammy's birthday today. "What have I done?"

Thrusting the crossbow into his father's hands to the surprise of all the others, Dean raced into the house and down the small hallway to the room they shared to apologize profusely to his baby brother in hopes that Sammy would forgive him. He knew he didn't deserve Sam' forgiveness, but he was willing to grovel if need be. His baby brother meant the world to him and he had just let him down in a major way and it tore unmercifully at his heart. Pushing open the door with force, he was more than ready to face his brother's ire. "Sammy, I'm so…." Dean's voice trailed off as he saw the empty room.

Handing the crossbow over to Caleb as Bobby watched on, John sighed somberly and then made his way towards the house also. How could he have forgotten his own baby's birthday? And to make matters worse, he had acted like a major ass earlier, even going so far as threatening his youngest with punishment if he didn't quit his sniveling when Sammy had tried to talk to them. _"Damn Winchester, you sure blew it this time," _he thought to himself, wondering how he could make things up to his youngest. Treading down the hallway to make amends himself, he was suddenly face to face with an angst ridden Dean.

"Son, what is it? What's wrong?" John asked anxiously as he peered around his eldest and down the small hallway.

"It's Sammy, he's missing."

**TBC **_ I will try to have a chapter of Johnny Angel posted tomorrow or the next day. Sorry for the wait on that one._


	3. Chapter 3

**Broken Promises and Shattered Hearts Ch. 3**

**Disclaimer**. See chapter one

**Previously: **_"It's Sammy, he's missing."_

"What the hell do you mean he's missing? John questioned his oldest as he scanned the area around him in search of the wayward teen.

"I mean just what I said, Sammy isn't here. I've searched everywhere and there's no sign of him anywhere," Dean answered, panic beginning to set in at the thought of what could have happened to his baby brother.

"Calm down Dean, I'm sure the kid is around here somewhere. He's probably just brooding as usual," John retorted instantly, sure that Sam was pulling one of his stunts to get attention again. He couldn't understand why the boy was always so needy. He never had any of these teen-aged problems with Dean growing up.

"You're wrong Dad. I can feel it in my bones," Dean rebutted, chewing on his bottom lip in agitation. He could always sense when Sam was nearby and he just wasn't getting that feeling now.

"Damn it Dean, your brother knows better than to take off by himself without letting either one of us know. I swear, if that kid has left this house, I'll…" John trailed off, leaving the thought open-ended as to what he would do.

"You'll what Dad, spank him?" Dean asked angrily, as he glared at his father. "Because if that's what you're thinking, you can forget about it right now. I'm the one who messed up this time, not Sammy. I'm the one who promised to spend the day with him and I'm the one who failed to follow through on that promise. So if you're going to punish anybody, it damned well better be me."

"Don't go putting words in my mouth Dean. I didn't say anything about punishing anyone," John growled, tugging his fingers through his hair in frustration at how things was quickly spiraling out of control.

"Yeah, well you were thinking about it," Dean replied, unafraid of the backlash that would result from back talking his father. His main concern was Sammy right now.

"Okay you two, back off." Bobby grumbled, entering the house upon hearing the brewing confrontation. He needed to stop the argument between the two Winchesters before things could get out of hand. "You two yelling at each other isn't going to help find the little man."

"You're right Bobby. I'm sorry, It's just, I'm worried about my brother," Dean apologized somberly to the man who was like an uncle to him.

"No harm done," Bobby replied as he glanced from one Winchester to the other. "Now what's the last thing you two remember before Sammy disappeared?" He knew if he could get them thinking along the lines of a hunter, then they would have a better chance of finding Sam more quickly.

"We were having breakfast at the table talking about crossbow training when Sammy walked into the room," Dean answered as he thought back on the morning. "Sam made a crack about me being up early and, oh shit…"

"What, what is it Dean?" Bobby questioned anxiously upon seeing Dean's face pale.

"I told Sammy I had big plans for the day. How could I be so stupid!" He remarked, not really expecting an answer.

"And what was Sam's reaction?" Bobby prodded, trying to get more information from the upset teen.

"He thought I had plans with him and he started talking about what he wanted to do for the day," Dean answered guiltily.

"Yeah, he uh, he said something about going somewhere," John voiced, entering into the conversation as he wracked his brains to remember exactly what Sam had said knowing it could be extremely important.

"The movies! He said he wanted to go see a movie," Dean suddenly gasped as he grabbed his jacket from the back of the sofa and started walking quickly towards the door. It was time to make a quick drive into town.

"Hang on Dean, I'm coming with you," John stated as he grabbed his own jacket and followed his oldest out the door before calling out to his mentor. "Bobby, can you and Caleb search around here just in case Sam is till around somewhere?"

"Sure," Bobby answered, already striding towards the backyard to inform Caleb of what was going on. He was sure the hunter would also want to know about what was going on with the youngest Winchester. They'd do a quick check of the house and yard and then head into town themselves if they didn't find anything.

**~~Supernatural~~**

Making his way through the overgrown field, Sam was beginning to wish he had took the long way around instead. With every step he took, he could feel the hairs rise on the back of his neck and he had the eerie feeling that he was being watched. Trying to walk along nonchalantly, he stealthily surveyed the area around him for any signs that he was possibly being followed. Seeing nothing, he figured he was probably just over reacting and mentally cursed himself for being such a scaredy cat. He was fourteen after all and he knew his father wouldn't be pleased to see him so spooked.

"_Good thing Dad's not here to see me now," _he thought to himself, knowing his behind would be in major trouble for what he was doing. Not only would his dad ream him out for leaving the house alone without asking for permission, but he would also catch hell for taking a shortcut that he damn well knew could be dangerous. Of course, he knew Dean would do his best to protect him from his father's wrath, but in the end, he would still be punished, of that, he had no doubt. Thinking about his brother, he was kind of glad that Dean couldn't see him right now because he didn't want his brother to know just how scared he really was at the moment.

Increasing his pace a little as the wind picked up, he looked ahead to see what looked like a rolling storm cloud of dust blowing in the breeze. _"Great, just my luck," _he thought as he tightened his jacket around him and raised his hand to shield his eyes from the dust particles that was blowing his way.

Pushing onward, Sam began to feel a little lightheaded and dizzy and wondered if maybe he should just turn around and go back home. He hadn't really eaten any of his breakfast this morning and he could feel his strength beginning to decline.

Stopping to catch his breath for just a moment, he shivered when he suddenly felt something brush up against his back. "What the hell?" He gasped as he spun around only to find that there was nothing there.

Deciding that he needed to get out of the field in a hurry, he began to jog back towards the way he came when he found himself once again surrounded by the cloud of dust. Within moments of being enveloped by the dust cloud, Sam could feel his arms and hands beginning to tingle and go numb and he could of sworn that he felt something lightly grope his derriere.

"Dean, I need you" he pleaded just before a skeletal looking form appeared before him, it's eyes like glowing embers burning within the storm, and he knew no more.

**~~Supernatural~~**

Driving down the road in the Impala as the searched for Sam, John and Dean scanned the sides of the road for any signs that the youngest member of their family could be nearby. Both couldn't help but worry about the boy knowing how trouble always seemed to gravitate towards Sammy, almost like he had a bull's eye painted on his back. It started from the moment he was six months old and seemed to follow him throughout his life.

'_Why does it always have to be you Sammy? _Dean thought as he gazed out the side window, desperately wishing to see some sign of his brother. It wasn't right that Sam was always the one who ended up hurt, where her it was physically or emotionally. Sighing deeply at the thought, Dean could only hope and pray that his brother was alright this time.

"He's going to be okay Dean," John said as he glanced over at his oldest child upon hearing the sadness in the deep exhalation of breath. He could see the tight lines of worry on Dean's face and it concerned him that Dean was taking too much of the blame onto his shoulders.

"You don't know that Dad. Sammy is out there somewhere all alone and who knows what could be happening to him right now," Dean retorted, turning his face away from his father to keep his old man from seeing the tears that were building up in his eyes.

"Ace, you don't need to go borrowing trouble before you know what's even happening," John said as he reached over to give his son's shoulder a light squeeze. "Sammy knows how to take care of himself and he's probably sitting in the movie theater right now enjoying the flick and a bucket of popcorn as we speak."

"I sure hope you're right," Dean replied as he focused his gaze up ahead, but he just couldn't seem to get past that feeling in his gut that told him everything was definitely NOT alright. To make matters worse, that feeling increased with each passing moment and it overwhelmed him with dread.

"Dad, hurry!" Dean suddenly gasped, visibly shuddering as a cold chill unlike anything he had ever felt before swept through his body. He knew something horrible was happening to his baby brother at that very moment and could have sworn he heard Sammy call out to him in desperation.

'Dean, what is it?" John inquired as he pushed the gas pedal just a little bit harder. He knew his boys shared a special bond and could at times tell when the other was in danger without even seeing each other and it scared the hell out of him to see the sheer terror in his oldest son's eyes as Dean looked at him.

"Sammy needs us and he needs us now," Dean croaked with a tight voice, his throat clogged with emotion at the thought of not being able to help his sibling when he needed it the most.

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Broken Promises and Shattered Hearts Ch. 4**

**Disclaimer****. **See chapter one

**Previously: **_"Sammy needs us and he needs us now," Dean croaked with a tight voice, his throat clogged with emotion at the thought of not being able to help his sibling when he needed it the most._

John felt his heart drop to his feet upon hearing the level of angst in Dean's voice. He had learned a long time ago to listen to Dean's intuitions when it came to his youngest, especially since that intuition proved to be right ninety nine percent of the time. Watching from the corner of his eye as his oldest began to rock himself back and forth in comfort while they careened down the road, John couldn't help but worry about his eldest child too knowing that stress could very well push Dean over the edge. If they didn't find Sammy soon, well, he didn't want to even think about what the outcome could be.

"Dean, you need to calm down son. You aren't going to be of any good to Sammy when we find him if you have a panic attack yourself," John warned softly, not wanting to goad his oldest into an argument, but knowing he had to say something to try and calm the eighteen year old.

"I'll calm down when we find Sammy and I can see that he is okay with my own two eyes," Dean retorted, focusing his attention out the passenger side window as tears leapt to his eyes. He had enough of the talking.

Knowing that Dean had effectively shut him out with that one small movement, John sighed deeply and then focused his attention on the road ahead. Driving on, he felt nearly overwhelmed by the silence that filled the sleek black muscle car and wished that Dean wouldn't blame himself so much for Sam's taking off. Heck, if anybody was to blame, he was. If only he hadn't asked Caleb to come over, then things wouldn't have went to hell in a hand basket so quickly.

To make matters worse, he was sure that Mary would have been disappointed with him too for having forgotten her baby boy's birthday. As new parents, they had always made such a big deal with Dean's special day when he was just a toddler and Sammy never truly got to experience that feeling. Sure, they had celebrated after Mary had died with cupcakes and a small present or two as he could afford it when Sam was younger, but that didn't negate the face that he had never given his youngest a real birthday party. So caught up in his musings was he that he nearly jumped out of his skin when the sound of Dean's voice suddenly rumbled in the interior of the vehicle.

Dean knew he was probably being a little too hard on his father when he heard the man sigh, but he just didn't have the heart to talk things out with father at this point. They had forgotten Sammy's birthday and, as far as he was concerned, nothing could redeem them for that gigantic mistake. Returning his focus to the passing scenery, he cringed as he saw the open field that he had warned Sam about when they first moved into town. _"Surely Sammy wouldn't go in there," _he thought, just before his eyes noticed a small piece of fabric clinging to a nail on the rotted wooden fence that surrounded the empty lot.

"DAD, STOP THE CAR!" Dean yelled, immediately recognizing that the scrap of fabric was the same color as Sam's olive green jacket that they had purchased a couple of weeks before at a surplus store.

"What the hell, Dean?" John questioned anxiously as he slammed on the brakes, wondering just what had his son so agitated.

Throwing open the heavy door before the Impala even came to a full stop, Dean ignored his father as he bounded out of the car and rushed over to fence, determined to find another clue as to which way his brother might have went.

**~~Supernatural~~**

Searching every nook and cranny of the old house while Caleb searched the grounds, Bobby hoped they would find the youngest Winchester safe and unscathed. He prayed with everything he had that the kid was actually sitting in a cool movie theater right now enjoying one of the latest flicks, unaware of the commotion that he was inadvertently causing with his sudden disappearing act. Of course, he also knew the chances of that happening were close to nil, because when it came to luck, the Winchesters always got the wrong end of the stick. Hearing the sound of the screen door opening, he turned his head to see Caleb coming into the house, a worried look upon his face.

"Any luck in finding the boy?" Caleb questioned the grizzled hunter anxiously as he glanced around the sparse kitchen in hopes that Sam had been hiding himself somewhere in a corner to think things through.

"No, I was hoping you might have found something," Bobby sighed as he tugged the ball cap off of his head and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Damn it Bobby, this is all my fault. If I'd only known it was the kid's birthday, I would have waited until tomorrow to come up," Caleb voiced, the weight of guilt settling onto his shoulders. He had a tender spot in his heart when it came to John's children and it upset him immensely to think that one of them could be hurt now because of him.

"Don't go blaming yourself, ya idjit," Bobby groused, knowing Caleb wouldn't have the youngest Winchester for anything in the world. "As the saying goes…Shit happens. Now, we have to deal with it as best we can and find the little man before something bad happens to him.

"So you got any ideas where to start looking?" Caleb asked, jamming his hands into his pocket to keep from putting his fist through one of the walls in the Winchesters' humble abode.

"Yeah, as a matter of fact I do. Dean mentioned something about Sammy wanting to see a movie for his birthday. Let's drive into town to help with the search just in case the kid managed to attract any trouble," Bobby answered, pulling the keys to his Ford F-350 pick up truck from out of his jacket pocket as he strode towards the door with Caleb hot on his heels. Both hunters knew that Sammy attracted trouble of the supernatural kind like a magnet attracts steel.

**~~Supernatural~~**

The first thing Sam became aware of as he started to return to consciousness was the pain reverberating in his head, the pain so bad that at times it felt like a jackhammer was being used to break his skull into tiny pieces. The next thing he became aware of was the musty smell that assaulted his nostrils, causing his stomach to roil with nausea. Forcing himself to sit up and open his eyes, Sam groaned as the room began to spin viciously and the bile quickly rose up his throat. Leaning forward, vomit spewed forth from Sam's mouth as he braced himself up with his arms to keep from falling in the puddle of puke.

"Ewww, now that's just gross."

Startled by the sound of another human voice, Sam lifted his aching head to see a middle aged man dressed in blue jeans and a faded t-shirt with some obscure band name printed on the front of it. Surveying the man's features, he could see that he had long black hair which was pulled back into a pony tail and beady eyes that were framed with wire rimmed glasses. Glancing at his arms, his couldn't help but notice that they were covered in tattoos, some depicting animals while others depicted symbols of one kind or another.

Glancing behind the man upon hearing a shuffling noise, the youngest Winchester was aghast to see the skeletal looking creature he had seen just before he was knocked out cold and visibly shuttered at the evil that emitted from it's glowing eyes as it glared at him.

"I see you've met my little 'genie' as I like to call her," the man mused with a broad smile upon his face as he motioned with his head towards the ghostly skeleton garbed in wind-lashed tatters and hunched over from the boundless years of cursed existence she had been damned to live by a binding spell.

"Wh-who are you?" Sam questioned shakily, pulling back into the corner of the room, using the back of his hand to wipe away the string of saliva hanging from his mouth after having vomited.

"My name is no concern of yours kid. All you need to know is that you belong to me now and will be my little guinea pig until I no longer have any use for you," the poor excuse for a male answered with a sadistic look in his eyes.

"If you know what's good for you, you'll let me out of here right now. My family is looking for as we speak now and my Dad and brother will kill you if you don't let me go," Sam threatened the man, putting as much intimidation in his voice as he could muster.

"Is that supposed to scare me ya little dimwit?" the maniacal fellow questioned, his laughter booming throughout the dank room. "I wish them luck in finding you, ya little snot. This lair of mine is so well hidden that the police have been unable to find me for years."

"Yeah, well my family will find me, just you wait and see," Sam retorted, his bravado unfaltering at the moment. He knew his father and brother would never quit looking for him, well, once they noticed he was gone anyway. He just hoped it wouldn't be too long before his disappearance was noticed. This guy really gave him the creeps and it scared the crap out of him to contemplate what the man had in store for him.

"Shut your trap kid, I've had enough of your mouthy backtalk. If you say another word, I'll make you clean up that vomit with your tongue and swallow it," the man threatened menacingly before turning his back on the youngest Winchester and walking away, leaving Sam alone with the ghastly creature who was now approaching him.

"St-stay away from me," Sam voiced tremulously as he scrambled across the floor to the other side of the room, repulsed by the thought of the creature touching him with its skeletal fingers. His efforts however were only in vain as his legs went numbed once again and he slumped to the floor, the creature arriving at his side.

Running it's cold, bony fingers over Sam's face, the creature inhaled deeply at the scent of life the young boy gave off. She would look forward to draining his life force one her master was finished with him.

**TBC So who is this man and what are his plans for Sammy? **


	5. Chapter 5

**Broken Promises and Shattered Hearts Ch. 5**

**Disclaimer**. See chapter one

**Author's Note: I'm still not back to one hundred percent yet, but I am feeling much better so hopefully the updates will be coming quicker now. Thanks to everyone for their well wishes for my health.**

**Previously: **_Running it's cold, bony fingers over Sam's face, the creature inhaled deeply at the scent of life the young boy gave off. She would look forward to draining his life force once her master was finished with him._

Shivering violently at the touch of the creature's fingers, Sam suddenly felt himself go lightheaded as the air seemed to be dissipate from his lungs in the blink of an eye. Scared that he was about to die, he wished for the one person he wanted to see just one last time, his big brother Dean. He needed to tell his sibling he was sorry for taking off the way he did. He needed Dean to know that he forgave him for forgetting his birthday. But most of all, he needed his brother to know that he loved him. Just when he thought he would lose consciousness and perish, he felt the flow of air entering his lungs once again and gulped the life sustaining oxygen greedily.

Knowing that her master would be furious if she drained too much of the child's life energy and left him near death, the Emmidu creature regretfully withdrew her fingers from the boy's warm face and retreated to a corner of the root cellar where she could watch the captivating young teen until her talents were needed once again. She had delighted in feeding from this child more than any other she had ever fed from before. There was just something about his essence that fulfilled her in a way that no other could. This child had obviously been touched by someone or something.

Running her tongue across ghostly white lips as she watched the teen draw air into his lungs, the Emmidu longed to savor his essence once again, but the powerful binding magic her master held over her forbade her to do so, or risk the wrath of being punished for all eternity on this earthly plane where she now existed. No, she would have to submit to his will until a later time when she would be somehow be freed from her captivity and then the man would know feel her elemental rage. Knowing that her master was returning as his repugnant smell assaulted her senses, she bit down on the rage that was building within her and waited for the orders she knew would soon come.

Pushing himself up off the floor as a tingling sensation returned to his legs, Sam shuddered once again as he watched the bastard who was holding him prisoner approach him. The man had an evil gleam in his eyes and it repulsed the youngest Winchester to think about what the monster had in store for him. Knowing that he couldn't let the man see just how scared he was, he did his best to tap into his inner Dean to help him exude more confidence. "Mister, if you had any sense left at all, you'd let me go now before my family arrives and goes all ape shit on your sorry ass."

"Ohhhh, that truly scares he hell out of me kid," tattoo man said with a fake shiver as he smiled, showcasing the rotten yellowed teeth in his grungy mouth. "I'm so scared I might piss my pants. No wait, that will be you," he declared as he held up a syringe full of a yellowish liquid and approached the young hunter.

"No, stay away from me," Sam yelled as he suddenly lashed out with his left foot and kicked tattoo man in the groin before trying to make a desperate escape.

"You're sorry little piece of crap, you're going to pay for that," tattoo man swore as he collapsed to his knees, reaching out to trip the escaping youngster before he could fully make his get away.

Flinging himself over the kid, tattoo man wrapped an arm around Sam's neck, cutting off his air. "Try another stupid stunt like that and I'll let my little genie have her way with you, the man stated with a suggestive glint in his eyes as he leered towards Sam's jean covered hips.

"No, let me go damn it," Sam groaned, continuing to struggle as stars began to dance in front of his eyes. He couldn't afford to lose consciousness now, not after what the man had suggested with the tone of his voice.

Feeling his grasp on the boy faltering, the man knew he had to do something quick before the boy escaped. "Emmi, do your thing," tattoo man ordered and then waited for the supernatural creature to subdue his young captive by simply touching him with her numbing bony fingers.

Once his young captive became pliant, tattoo man stripped off the denim jacket and long sleeved shirt that the young kid was wearing. "This won't hurt too much," the monstrosity of a man salivated, as he grasped Sam's arm and prepared to inject the newly developed drug that he hoped would leave the kid addicted with the very first dose. "As a matter of fact, it's going to take all your cares away."

**~~Supernatural~~**

Taking just a moment to check the scrap of denim cloth from Sammy's jacket for blood, Dean quickly shoved it into his pocket and kicked away a few of the rotted wooden boards from the fence before climbing through the gaping hole himself. He had no doubts whatsoever that Sammy had chosen to enter the field, even though he had warned the kid against it many times.

"Damn it Dean, what the hell do you think you're doing? We haven't got time for this shit," John growled as he watched Dean take a quick look at something and then take his anger out on the fence before starting to climb through. "We've got to find your brother."

"Don't you think I know that?" Dean questioned with a fiery look in his eyes as he spun around to face his irate father while pulling the scrap of material from his pocket. "If you'd take a minute to act like the hunter you are instead of being mad at Sammy all the damn time, then you would have noticed this piece of Sam's jacket that was caught on the freaking fence."

"Watch your mouth boy," John grunted, even though he knew Dean had hit the nail on the head where he and Sam was concerned. "You know the only reason I stay on Sam's case all the time is because I'm trying to keep the kid safe."

"Yeah, well you've done a hell of a job with it haven't you Sir?" Dean retorted, unable to bite back the words in his growing concern for Sam.

Knowing that Dean was worried out of his mind about his little brother, John decided to let his rebelliousness pass this time. He didn't feel like getting into an argument with his oldest about how he was raising his youngest. He was Sam's father damn it, not Dean. "Let's just find your brother."

Dean breathed a sigh of relief knowing that he had escaped his father's wrath for now. He had no qualms however that once they found Sammy and knew he was safe that his behind would be handed to him on a stick in the form of more intensive training. "Yes Sir," he replied, hoping that it would ease the growing tension between the two of them.

Climbing through the gap in the wooden slats himself, John trained his hunter's eyes on the ground ahead and became instantly concerned by the debris he saw scattered about, which suggested the area was not a very good place for his youngest to be. Spotting an area of ground that looked like it had been trampled on recently, he bent down to observe the evidence more closely and noticed the shoe imprint on the ground was a pretty close match to the size of sneakers that Sammy wore. Running his fingers over the shoe print, he silently prayed that his baby boy was safe. Surveying the ground ahead, he pointed out the area ahead where the tracks seemed to lead. "Looks like Sammy went this way," he stated as he started heading out in the direction the tracks went.

Following behind his father, Dean shivered at the thought of Sam being alone somewhere in this godforsaken place. Sammy was too young and too innocent to realize the dangers that could befall him where humans were concerned. Sure, they had taught Sam to look out for himself where the supernatural was concerned, but they had neglected to point out just how evil everyday people could be too, that sometimes, people were even worse than the monsters they hunted. Tugging both hands through his short cropped hair, he examined the area ahead to find no sight of his brother. _"Damn it kiddo, where are you?" _he thought to himself as his heart began to beat just a little bit faster. He could feel that something was seriously wrong and Sammy needed them now.

**~~Supernatural~~**

Driving down the road in his blue 1968 Ford F-350 pick up truck with Caleb riding shotgun beside him, Bobby impatiently thumped his fingers on the steering wheel as he thought about the youngest Winchester. He couldn't even begin to imagine how much Sammy was hurting. The kid would never have taken off by himself to walk into town if he had been in the right frame of mind. He would have stayed and confronted his brother after a cooling off period. That was the way Sam worked, he liked to talk things through. "Why did you have to go and change your M.O this time, ya idjit" Bobby grumbled under his breath, as he slapped the wheel in frustration.

Glancing at Bobby from the corner of his eye, Caleb could understand the hunter's frustration. The Winchesters boys meant a lot to Bobby and he loved them as though they were his own, they all did. But Bobby had a special connection to the boys since he had basically helped John raise them through the boys' younger years when he took on babysitting duty so that John could hunt without two small youngsters tagging along. Of course, that all changed when John deemed the kids old enough to go with him on the road.

"We're going to find him Bobby, ya just gotta give it some time man," Caleb told the hunter who was almost like a walking encyclopedia when it came to supernatural creatures. There was almost nothing that Bobby didn't know.

"That's what I'm worried about Caleb. By the time we find Sammy, it could be too late for the little man," Bobby stated somberly, with a hint of moisture in his eyes.

"You can't think that way Bobby. The kid is going to be alright. We'll make sure of it," Caleb informed the hunter, sounding more convinced of the words than he really felt. He knew what Winchester luck was like and was worried it was about to bite them in the ass in a major way.

"I sure hope you're right Caleb, because I'm not so sure the Winchester family will come out of this intact if something happens to the kid," Bobby informed the hunter beside him before focusing his attention on the road ahead once again.

Of course, neither hunter had a way of knowing just how dire things were becoming for youngest Winchester just miles away.

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

**Broken Promises and Shattered Hearts Ch. 6**

**Disclaimer**. See chapter one

**Previously: **_Once his young captive became pliant, tattoo man stripped off the denim jacket and long sleeved shirt that the young kid was wearing. "This won't hurt too much," the monstrosity of a man salivated, as he grasped Sam's arm and prepared to inject the newly developed drug that he hoped would leave the kid addicted with the very first dose. "As a matter of fact, it's going to take all your cares away." _

"No, please," Sam pleaded desperately, wishing that he could fight back as he watched the needle sink deep into his numbed arm. It scared the crap out of him to think about what the syringe contained and he didn't want to contract some dreaded disease from a dirty needle or go through the horrors of withdrawal after everything he had learned a few weeks ago in Health class. But most of all, he didn't want his big brother or his dad to see him strung out on drugs, even if it was against his will. Once again, it would only serve to prove how weak he was, especially to his father.

"You won't be saying that in a few minutes. In fact, you'll soon be begging me for more," tattoo man gloated with a devilish gleam in his eyes as he pressed the plunger, injecting the contents of the syringe into Sam's bloodstream. He took pride in his work and couldn't wait to see the effects the drug would have on the helpless teen.

"My family is gonna ki-kill y-y-you," Sam slurred, his eyes beginning to roll in his head as the drug started taking effect rather quickly. "My br-br'ther will ri-rip y'ur he'rt out."

"Yeah, yeah, and I'm the tooth fairy," the evil monstrosity of a man retorted as he pulled the needle from Sam's arm and threw the syringe to the other side of the room so that he could sit back and watch the effects his serum had on the kid. He was hoping his latest designer drug would be the one to help him rake in the money from all the losers in town that he was forced to deal with.

Struggling to hold his head up in defiance, Sam could feel his muscles beginning to twitch as vivid colors began to swirl in front of his eyes…the colors so vibrant and alive that he could almost swear he heard them. As the drug progressed rapidly through his veins, he could feel his heart rate suddenly increasing, causing his body to break out in a cold sweat and leaving him with a feeling of total confusion, especially when time seemed to slow to a crawl. Pushing himself back against the wall as best he could, he gasped when the wall started morphing into something animate and unrecognizable. "De'n, h'lp me," he called out in a blind panic as he became very unsure of himself and the world around him.

"Sorry kid, but it's just you and me and my little genie over there. Ain't nobody going to help you ya little shit," tattoo man informed the young captive, with a satisfied smirk plastered on his face.

"Your words are not so master for his family approaches even now," The edimmu informed the man who kept her bound to this world. She had sensed two people getting closer for the last few minutes and now recognized their scent from afar, much like that of the young teen before her.

"Damn it! The last thing I need is for them to screw up what I have going here," the tattoo man swore as spittle flew from his mouth, nearly landing on Sam's cheek. He started to order his genie to kill them, but then he had a much better idea. "Bring them to me. I might need another subject or two incase this kid dies before I can perfect my drug."

"As you wish," the edimmu stated subserviently, having given up on the idea of freedom a long time ago. Sure, she wished at times she could somehow break free but knew it would most likely never be.

**~~Supernatural~~**

The further John and Dean progressed into the overgrown field, the more concerned they became about their youngest family member, especially upon seeing the debris that was scattered about on the ground. They couldn't help but shutter upon seeing the drug paraphernalia that suggested the field was used as some kind of drug haven for the more unsavory people who resided in the nearby town. Needless to say, they were well aware of what an addict would do to their youngest if he happened upon their hiding spot.

"Dad, you don't think …" Dean started, but found himself unable to voice his fears for fear that the words spoken aloud would make them come true.

"No," John answered a little too quickly. He just couldn't allow himself to believe that his baby was now in the hands of some monster who would subject him to the horrors of drug induced dementia. He had to believe that Sammy was somewhere safe and that everything they were doing was for naught. "You're brother knows how to take care of himself. I'm sure he's fine."

"You better be right, because if anybody lays a hand on my baby brother they won't live to see the light of another day," Dean promised as he fingered the gun tucked into the back of his jeans. Human or not, if anybody hurt his Sammy, they were going down.

"I'm right there with ya, Ace," John voiced in agreement as he continued tracking his youngest son's footprints through the dense brush on the ground. Conscience be damned, he had no qualms about killing when it came to his youngest son's life.

Silently tracking his child's footprints for the next ten minutes, John was perplexed when he arrived upon an area where the tracks seemed to just stop. "What the hell?" he questioned, brushing the weeds aside to get a better look at the indentations on the ground. Running his finger over the prints, he could tell that Sam had stopped or hesitated for some reason since these prints left deeper indentations on the ground than the previous ones.

"Dad?" Dean questioned anxiously upon seeing the concerned look on his father's face.

"Sam stopped here for some reason," John answered the unspoken question as he surveyed the area ahead keenly. Something had happened, but he wasn't sure what until he spotted the tracks that suggested Sam had started to run in the opposite direction.

"Shit, the kid is in trouble" John gasped as he took off at a quick jog in the same direction with Dean following closely behind. They hadn't made it more than a hundred feet or so when they suddenly saw an ominous dust cloud approaching them quickly from a distance. Neither hunter had much of a chance to react however as the dust cloud swiftly enveloped them, causing a loss of sensation in their extremities. They had only just a moment to realize what was happening to them before they were overcome with a feeling of lightheadedness which soon rendered them in a state of unconscious.

**~~Supernatural~~**

The silence in the blue 1968 Ford F-350 pick up truck soon became overwhelming as Bobby and Caleb found themselves lost in their fears for the youngest Winchester and his family as they made their way towards town. Each hunter knew deep within his heart that the Winchesters would cease to exist if the baby of their family was taken away from them. John would become more obsessed than ever with the hunt and Dean…well, they dreaded to even think about what would happen to him. Dean's world revolved around taking care of his little brother and it was a responsibility the elder sibling took seriously.

"So how much further is it to the damned movie theater?" Caleb questioned, when the silence in the vehicle became too oppressive for even him to handle.

"Not much further, we should be there within a few minutes or so," Bobby answered, pushing the gas pedal just a little bit harder as he drove down the road. He had a nagging feeling that something major was happening, but he didn't know what.

"Ya know, once we make sure the kid is safe and sound, I'm going to give him an earful for scaring the hell out of us all the way he has," Caleb informed the hunter sitting beside him in the truck. "I know it's Sammy's birthday and all, but the kid knows better than to take off himself the way he did.

"Something tells me you won't have to worry about reaming the little Tiger out once John gets his hands on Sammy," Bobby stated, glancing quickly at the younger hunter before returning his attention back to the road. "Knowing John, he'll probably tan the kid's backside and then lecture him for a solid hour on following protocol."

"Yeah, you've got that right. John can sure be a hard ass at times," Caleb stated thinking about the times he had seen John in drill sergeant mode with his children instead of being the father that they needed at the time. His mind was drawn out of his musing however when he felt himself thrown forward as Bobby suddenly stomped on the brakes.

"Sonuvabitch, what the hell did you do that for?" Caleb cursed, barely catching himself in time to keep his head from colliding with the windshield of the old truck.

"The Impala," Bobby explained, with a nod of his head, as he threw open the door to his old truck and climbed out quickly before dashing over towards the car. He knew John would never abandon the vehicle on the side of the road unless something important had happened. Checking the interior of the car with a trained eye, he breathed a sigh of relief noticing that everything was as it should be, no blood or anything evident to suggest there was a fight of some kind.

"What do you think happened?" Caleb asked, as he too jogged over to the classic beauty that was parked haphazardly on the side of the road.

"I'm not sure, but it looks like they might have went that way," Bobby answered as he noticed the recently broken boards of the fence surrounding the abandoned property. "Let's go."

**~~Supernatural~~**

As he slowly returned to consciousness, John groggily opened his eyes to find himself chained against the wall as something hard dug into the small of his back. Groaning as he attempted to move to relieve the pressure, he gasped slightly at the pain that shot through his arms and legs as the numbness began to wear off, giving him a sensation of feeling like he was being poked with thousands of tiny needless. Blinking to clear his eyes as he looked around the room, John's heart nearly shattered in two as he saw his youngest lying on a filthy mattress with a nasty looking creature stroking his naked chest while his oldest lay unconscious nearby, unable to do anything. Taking a closer look, he could see trembles beginning to run through Sam's body as his youngest softly gasped for air.

"Get the hell away from my son," John ordered the creature, pulling with all of his strength in an attempt to loosen the chain from the wall. He had to get to his child before the disgusting creature tried to molest his son.

"Shut your trap, you are not the boss here, I am," Tattoo man declared as he entered the room to find that one of his latest captives had awakened.

"I swear I'll break your frigging neck with my bare hands if you don't call that thing off and get it away from my boy," John gritted out through clenched teeth as he continued to struggle against the bonds that held him securely to the wall.

"How about I sic her on you instead," tattoo man offered as he grabbed Dean by the arms and started dragging him across the floor so that he could secure the hunter in another set of manacles on the opposite wall.

"Bring it on," John dared, hoping the man would follow through on his threat. He could deal with whatever the creature did to him knowing that it would at least keep it away from his children.

"_This could be kind of fun to watch," _tattoo man thought to himself licking his lips with anticipation as he considered the hunters request.

**TBC **


	7. Chapter 7

**Broken Promises and Shattered Hearts Ch. 7**

**Disclaimer**. See chapter one

**Previously: **_"Bring it on," John dared, hoping the man would follow through on his threat. He could deal with whatever the creature did to him knowing that it would at least keep it away from his children._

Sucking in a faltering breath as he watched the edimmu creature turn away from his youngest child and walk towards him, John steeled himself for what he knew was to come. Chancing a quick glance to the one holding them captive, he could tell from the wicked gleam in the tattooed monster's eyes that the creep was planning on enjoying the show and it sickened him to his stomach. Clenching his fists, he swore to himself that the bastard would die before this was all over. Seeing the creature suddenly hesitate and look back Sam's way, John growled, "What's the matter bitch, can't you handle a real man?"

Sashaying her way over to John to place a bony fingertip against his sweat laced face, the skeletal looking creature sneered at the haughty hunter and then dropped her hand to reach inside the hem of John's blue jeans and cup his most private of places to gave it a hard squeeze. "Find me a real man and I will let you know."

Wincing at the pain the groping was causing, John bit down on the inside of his cheek to keep from shouting expletives at the tattooed man who was now doubled over in laughter from having heard the edimmu's remark. He wanted more than anything to beat the man within an inch of his worthless life but knew it would end up costing untold pain to his sons and that was something he just couldn't allow to happen. Knowing that he had to keep the vile creature focused on him and away from his boys, John used a deep breathing technique he had learned in the Marines to get his pain under control and gave the supernatural creature the best smug look that he could muster. "Honey, I'm more of a man than you'll ever hope to have."

"You won't be if she doesn't remove her hand soon," Tattoo man stated with a loud obnoxious cackle as he fastened the shackles around a still unconscious Dean's arms tightly. He knew the numbing effect from the creatures fingers would soon kick in through the man's underclothing and if held in place too long, the arrogant father would never rise to the occasion again so to speak. "That joystick will be totally useless to you."

The man had no sooner spoken when John started feeling a numbing sensation in his groin area causing him to wonder if the loathsome man was actually telling the truth. Thankfully, he would never have to find out as the creature suddenly withdrew her hand and backed away for some reason unknown to him and disappeared from sight. Taking a deep breath at the feeling of relief that came over him, he turned his attention to the man who was holding them all prisoner. He needed to find out what was wrong with his youngest who was now muttering incoherently and shivering so badly that it was a wonder his teeth weren't cracking from the way they gnashed together.

"What have you done to my son?" John questioned, once again tugging at the chains that held him securely to the wall.

"I gave him a little something to take all of his cares away, just as I am going to do to this one here," the tattooed man answered as he smacked Dean's cheek lightly before literally ripping the black tee shirt he wore with the Black Sabbath band logo away from his upper body. Walking over to grasp the syringe off the floor that he had previously used on Sam, tattoo man plunged it into the small vial filled with yellowish liquid that he pulled from out of his pocket and approached Dean once again.

"N-no" Sam gasped as he pushed to his feet shakily and launched himself at the bastard who was threatening his big brother.

**~~Supernatural~~**

Surveying the overgrown field ahead, Bobby felt a cold chill crawl up his spine and take hold. There was something evil about the place and it gave him pause to think. Swiping a calloused hand across his face as he stared at the desolate place, the scene brought to mind something he had read in one of his old tomes many years back but it remained just out of his reach. Searching his mind, he couldn't quite put his finger on why the place looked so disturbingly familiar to him, but he would sure as hell try to figure out why before it was too late.

"Bobby?" Caleb questioned, knowing automatically that something was bothering his old friend just by the way Bobby was acting.

"I'm not sure, just…be careful," Bobby answered, reaching back to pull out the revolver that was tucked into the back hem of his jeans. "There's just something sinister about this place and I don't want to be caught unaware."

Following Bobby's lead, Caleb reached down and pulled his own revolver from an ankle sheath. He had learned long ago not to ignore Bobby's intuitions, especially since the last time he had, he had nearly paid for it with his life.

Climbing through the large gap in the fence, the hunters set out to find the Winchesters with Bobby taking the lead. Bobby was the best when it came to tracking, and given the amount of time that Sam had been missing, they knew that they didn't have any time to waste. Locating the direction John and Dean had went off in quickly, Bobby started following the tracks at a brisk pace while silently swearing to himself that he would bring the small family back in one piece or die trying.

They had only made it a few yards into the abandoned field when Bobby sensed something bad was about to happen. Scanning the area ahead, he spotted what looked like a dust storm coming their way, even though there had been no wind in the area to speak of. "Son of a bitch, it's an edimmu," Bobby gasped as he reached down into his boot to pull out a silver knife that had been dipped in holy oil. Throwing the knife with precision, he watched with satisfaction as it disappeared into the dust cloud and then breathed a sigh of relief upon hearing an unholy shriek before the dust cloud disappeared.

"Holy Mother of God, what was that thing?" Caleb questioned as he watched the dust storm disappate from view. It was unlike anything he had ever seen before in his hunting life.

"An edimmu," Bobby answered as he walked over to the area where his knife lay in the middle of the field. "Basically, it is the undead spirit of malevolent genie that was trapped in this world by binding magic and unable to return to it's home elemental plane."

"So how do we get rid of the damn thing for good?" Caleb questioned as kept up watch in case the thing returned.

"Well, most likely, the damn thing is bound here by some innocuous object, so we have to find the thing that is binding it here and destroy it," Bobby answered succinctly as he tugged coarse fingers through his dark hair. "And that my friend could be like trying to find a freaking needle in a large haystack."

"That's just frigging great," Caleb moaned knowing that if that thing had anything to do with the Winchesters disappearance that all three members of the small family could be in grave jeopardy now.

**~~Supernatural~~**

The tattooed man was caught off guard by the ferocious yell of the youngest Winchester and turned around to suddenly find himself tackled to the floor by the young teen who had managed to somehow make it to his feet. Cursing as the syringe was knocked out of his hand from the impact, he seethed when it collided with the wall and shattered into many small pieces on impact. "You little son of a bitch, I'll make you pay for that," the evil excuse for a man swore as he struggled to free himself from the kid who was now straddling his chest and fighting him like a raging tiger.

"No, I wo-won't let you hu-hurt my br-brother," Sam growled as he swung at the man's face with everything he had in him over and over again as the man bucked forcefully under him, much like that of a bucking bronco. Locking his knees around the man's body as best he could, Sam continued to swing his fists, determined to protect Dean no matter what it took.

"Get off of me you little piece of shit," Tattoo man bellowed in surprise as he raised his arms to protect his face as the brat continuously swung at him. He couldn't believe how strong the little urchin was. He had to get the upper hand and soon or all of his plans would be ruined.

"That's it Sammy, beat the living crap out of him so he can't hurt your brother," John cheered as he tugged on the chains over and over again to finally feel a slight give in theme. He knew if Sam could just manage to keep the monster of a man occupied long enough, then he might have a chance of freeing himself.

Sam could hear his father talking, but his ears were buzzing so loudly now that he had no idea what his dad was saying. Not bothering to try and make sense of it since his mind was too addled by the drugs, he focused his attention on the piece of trash underneath him so that he could deal with him.

"I'll ma-make sure you ne-never hurt an-anybody a-again," Sam stuttered, just before a fierce cramp assaulted his abdomen causing him to cry out in unadulterated pain. The pain was so intense that he felt like something was trying to claw it's way from the inside out. "Dean, he-help me," he begged, knowing he would soon pass out as black dots started forming in his vision.

**~~Supernatural~~**

Dean was floating in that state of semi-awareness just before consciousness when the sound of a voice he knew better than his own started tugging on his subconsciousness. Focusing on the sound, he could hear the pain and the hurt with each word spoken. Knowing that something was terribly wrong, he latched onto that voice to help him fight his way out of the veil that seemed to want keep him under it's spell. Fighting off the grogginess that held him prisoner, he had just managed to open his eyes when he heard his younger brother cry out in excruciating pain.

"Sammy," he gasped as he watched his baby brother's eyes roll upwards before his sibling finally succumbed to realm of unconsciousness.

**TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

**Broken Promises and Shattered Hearts Ch. 8**

**Disclaimer**. See chapter one

**Previously: **_"Sammy," Dean gasped as he watched his baby brother's eyes roll upwards before his sibling finally succumbed to realm of unconsciousness._

Surveying the situation in an instant as the fog cleared from his mind, Dean immediately knew that they were all in deep shit. His baby brother was lying on the floor unconscious, from what…he wasn't exactly sure. On the other side of the room, his dad was struggling to break himself free of the iron shackles that bound him to the far wall and he, himself was manacled like some prisoner in a long forgotten dungeon. And if all of that wasn't already bad enough, a weird looking tattooed man with an evil aura about him was struggling to rise from the floor and was way too damned close to Sammy for his liking.

Pulling on his own shackles in a desperate need to protect his younger sibling, Dean could feel the skin beginning to chafe around his wrists as he tried his best to work himself free. Sammy's life was in imminent danger and no way in hell was he just going sit there idly by and watch as the man, if you could actually call him that, subjected his Sammy to any more abuse than what the kid had already suffered.

"Damn it, why can't I get these freaking things off?" Dean cursed vehemently, the manacles biting into his wrists and drawing blood as he tried to squeeze his too wide hand through the narrow hole of the metal. He could see from the corner of his eyes that the tattooed man was starting to get to his feet, albeit unsteadily, and his evil eyes were focused solely on Sammy. Gazing toward his dad for just a moment, he could see the sheer unadulterated anger in John's eyes as his father observed the man finally make it to his feet and start walking towards Sammy.

"No, leave my son alone you son of a bitch," John roared, still pulling at his own chains as he tried to reach out and kick at the man with his feet, even though he knew he was just too damn far away for it to be of any help. "I swear by all that's holy, I will rip you apart if you lay one filthy finger on him."

Turning to face the anguished father, the tattoo man smiled wickedly. "Oh, I'm going to do more than just lay a finger on his body," he promised before licking his lips suggestively as he got with an arms reach of the youngest Winchester. He had been thinking about how much fun it would be to _play _with the kid for a while now, and what better time than to do it in front of the kid's family. The thrill of the torment alone would keep him high for days.

Knowing that he had to make a move after hearing the man's remarks, Dean did the only thing he could since his hands were still shackled and kicked out with his left leg just as the pervert got within reaching distance. Watching in satisfaction as the man lost his balance and fell due to having one of his legs swept out from under him, Dean quickly wrapped his powerful and sinewy legs around the tattooed man's neck in a basic headlock position and clasped them tight as the tattooed man began to struggle. If he didn't keep the man pinned, there was a very good chance his baby brother could possibly be raped.

"No, let me go. I will kill you for this," the tattooed man swore as he twisted his head back and forth, trying to gain enough leverage to at least bite Dean on the thigh so he could get free. He would not allow these men to destroy everything he had worked so hard to gain. He would not allow these men to keep him from sampling the younger boy's sexual delights.

"Hold him Dean. Don't let the scumbag get a hand on your brother," John encouraged as he felt the bolts connecting his chains to the wall give a little more with each hard tug he gave on the chains. Just a few more minutes, and he would be free.

"I'm trying Dad, believe me I'm trying," Dean panted heavily as he locked his legs trying to keep the wildly bucking man from escaping his hold. He could feel his muscles trembling and didn't know how much longer he could keep the man pinned.

Hearing the tremor in his eldest child's voice spurred John on and gave him the surge of adrenaline he needed to finally free his arms from the wall where he had been held captive for too long. Quickly making his way across the room to help his children, John cursed when the winds kicked up suddenly announcing the edimmu's return.

**~~Supernatural~~**

Ramping up the search for the missing family, Bobby knew the Winchesters had to be somewhere close by since edimmus were bound to certain areas and were unable to stray far from the place which they were bound to. Trying to pull forth the knowledge of the creature and its' habitat preference from his mind, Bobby suddenly recalled that the edimmus were mostly known for residing in dark, earthy places and it pissed him off to know that he had wasted precious time in finding the Winchesters.

"Sonuvabitch, how could we have been so damned stupid?" Bobby groaned upon realizing that they should have been looking for an underground dwelling of some type instead of searching the grounds above.

"What the hell do you mean by that Bobby? We've been doing everything we can to find Sammy and the rest of his family. It ain't like we've been sitting around with our thumbs stuck up our asses." Caleb muttered, throwing his hands up in exasperation at not being able to find the family that had become so much a part of his life now. He couldn't live with himself if the Winchesters had been hurt or killed because of a mistake on his part.

"I mean that instead of looking at this like the hunters we are, we've been acting like a couple of worried old fools," Bobby surmised as he swiped a calloused hand across his cheek.

"And…?" Caleb questioned, still uncertain about what point Bobby was trying to get across to him to him.

"What I'm trying to say, ya idjit, is that we should have focused our search on looking for some type of underground dwelling since we're dealing with an edimmu," Bobby answered, his eyes automatically starting to scan the horizon for signs that a house or building had previously occupied the area. "The creatures are known for preferring gloomy and obscure places so basically, what we're looking for is an area where a house once stood, one that most likely had a large foundation for a basement area or root cellar."

"Well, that shouldn't be too hard to find," Caleb supplied, tugging his fingers through his hair but then thought better of his words since they were searching a huge abandoned lot. "Why don't we split up? At least that way, we'll be able to cover more ground."

"Yeah, but that would leave our backs exposed if that confounded edimmu shows up again and we can't afford to take that chance, not if we're going to be able to help the Winchesters," Bobby argued regretfully, knowing that the sooner they found the Winchesters the better it would be.

With those words, the two hunters set off with determination in their hearts and in their minds. One way or another, they would find their friends and Heaven help anybody who had dared to hurt them.

**~Supernatural~~**

"Damn it, why the hell can't things ever go our way?" John swore, cursing Winchester luck as he placed himself between his boys and the supernatural creature that seemed intent on harming them. He hated having to place his back to them, especially with Dean fighting to maintain his old on the tattooed bastard that was bent on getting to his youngest, but he had no choice. Knowing he'd have to trust Dean to keep Sammy protected until he could somehow dispose of the evil creature, even though his oldest wasn't feeling up to par yet from the whammy the edimmu had placed on him with its' touch, John just hoped his oldest had the strength and the stamina to do it. Sure, he knew Dean would give his life for Sammy if need be, but damn it, he wanted both of his boys safe and healthy and out of harm's way once again.

Standing firmly in place as the creature approached, its eyes resembling burning embers of hatred amongst the roiling clouds of dust kicked up by the wind, John wished he hadn't been stripped of all of his weapons before being shackled to the wall. Of course, he had no idea if any of his weapons would have even worked on the creature since he had no idea exactly what the damn thing was. Raising a hand up to protect his eyes from the swirling dust as the creature got closer, he gasped when he suddenly felt bony fingers clasp him by the throat.

"Guh, let go of me you bitch" John hissed, grasping at the creature's hands to try and dislodge the hold it had on his throat. He could feel his air flow being cut off as the edimmu applied pressure and was beginning to see black spots dancing in front of his eyes. Panting in desperation as it became harder to breathe, he could have sworn he heard the sound of Bobby's voice bellowing just before the sound of a gun went off and his world faded to black.

**TBC **_Sorry for the shorter chapter once again. I'm not too happy with it, but you've waited for it long enough already. I will have more time for writing over the next couple of weeks (since I will be on a break from work) so the chapters should be posted more quickly._


	9. Chapter 9

**Broken Promises and Shattered Hearts Ch. 9**

**Disclaimer**. See chapter one

**Previously: **_"Guh, let go of me you bitch" John hissed, grasping at the creature's hands to try and dislodge the hold it had on his throat. He could feel his air flow being cut off as the edimmu applied pressure and was beginning to see black spots dancing in front of his eyes. Panting in desperation as it became harder to breathe, he could have sworn he heard the sound of Bobby's voice bellowing just before the sound of a gun went off and his world faded to black._

Getting more and more frustrated as their hunt seemed to turn up nothing but empty hopes, Bobby was about to consider the fact that just maybe they had been searching in the wrong area and should have headed towards town hours ago when his hunter's trained eye finally caught sight of something that the average person would have missed…a patch of green grass, grass that he deemed to be out of place for the area since it was just a shade greener than the rest of the grass around it. Sure, it could be nothing more than the area being a touch more fertile, but he didn't think so. Hunter's instinct told him it was the clue they had been searching for all along.

Garnering Caleb's attention with a bird call to keep from calling any unwanted attention to their presence, Bobby motioned to the area with a slight nod of his head while signaling for silence at the same time. Deep in his bones, he could feel a heightened sense of danger about the area and knew they needed to be extremely careful if they were going to help the Winchester family.

Approaching the area stealthily as a tiger stalking it's unsuspecting prey, Bobby could just make out the lining of what looked to be a hidden door with a small wooden handle attached to it to make it look as if it were nothing more than a twig or root sprouting up from the ground. Kneeling down to get a closer look at the hidden door, Bobby could detect an almost translucent piece of monofilament fishing line which ran from the crease of the door to some hidden part of the underground structure. Knowing that the monofilament line was probably connected to some type of early warning system, Bobby pulled his hunting knife from the sheath on his boot and cut the line as gently as he could while silently praying that he didn't set off the alarm.

Reaching down to grasp the handle of the hidden door with a calloused hand once the warning signal had been dismantled, Bobby glanced furtively at Caleb and then tentatively pulled on the handle, sighing in pure unadulterated relief when the door didn't squeak. Pulling the door fully open, Bobby could immediately hear the faint sound of voices in the distance, one of which sounded distressed. Peering down into the darkened area, Bobby couldn't see any shapes in the dark that would suggest someone was hiding in the shadows and ready to attack them. Motioning for Caleb to cover him, Bobby waited for the other hunter to get into place and then started down the dank steps leading to the underground hideout.

Arriving at the bottom seconds later, Bobby did a swift survey of the area to find that the room in which he was now standing had three tunnels that led to different areas. Gesturing for Caleb to join him once he was secure in the fact that nobody was around, Bobby tried to estimate which tunnel the sounds might have came from. Time could be running out for the Winchesters and they couldn't afford to lose what little precious time the family might have for chances of survival.

Finally making it to the bottom himself and taking in the scene, Caleb was about to suggest they split up to check the underground passages when the sound of John's strained voice could be heard coming from the right side tunnel. _"Let go of me you bitch,"_

Barely taking the time to glance at each other, Bobby and Caleb took off as quickly and quietly as possible down the tunnel, with Bobby taking the lead position and Caleb bringing up the flank. Slowing down as they neared the end of the tunnel, Bobby surreptitiously glanced around the corner and his heart nearly dropped to his feet at the sight that beheld his eyes. The family that he had taken in so long ago and taught to hunt was now in life threatening danger. Sammy was unconscious on the floor, from what…he had no clue. Dean was shackled to some kind of wall and doing his best to keep some filthy looking man corralled with his legs, but it was obvious the teen was quickly losing ground, and John, well he was struggling just to remain conscious as the edimmu strangled the life from him.

Knowing that John's only chance would be for him to send the supernatural creature on its way, Bobby eyes searched the room, looking for a cursed ancient artifact, one that was keeping the edimmu bound to this earth. When his eyes fell on an old vase, one that was very ornate in nature and looked as if it could be made of gold, Bobby knew he had found what he was looking for.

"Hey Bitch, time for you to go back to where you belong," Bobby shouted just before lifting his revolver and taking aim on the expensive vase. Sighting down the small silver barrel of the gun, Bobby stroked the trigger and watched in satisfaction as the urn shattered into a thousand tiny pieces ma split second later. Starting to recite a banishing spell, Bobby watched in morbid satisfaction as the edimmu suddenly turned on the one who held her captive.

**~~Supernatural~~**

Struggling to pull in oxygen as stars began to dance in his vision, John's only thought was that he was about to die and hadn't apologized to Sam for forgetting his birthday. His son would never know how bad he felt for forgetting such an important occasion. But worse than that, Sam would go through life thinking his Dad didn't love him, well…that is if his boys managed to somehow survive this mess. Just as the black void of unconsciousness consumed him, he could have sworn he heard the sound of Bobby's voice followed by a loud boom. He never felt the hands that suddenly released him from their hold or the feeling of his body impacting the floor.

Feeling the sudden exhilaration of freedom for the first time in eons, the edimmu released the struggling hunter from her hold and allowed his now senseless body to collapse to the ground as she reveled in the merriment of having control of her own destiny once again, even though she knew the moment to be fleeting with the banishment spell that she could now hear the hunter reciting. Determined to make the little time she had left count for something, the edimmu turned her wrath on the one who had enslaved her for so long and treated her as if she were nothing but sewer trash.

Making her way towards the tattooed man in a whirlwind of dust, the edimmu emitted an unworldly howl causing Dean to release his hold as he drew back from the enraged supernatural creature. Attaching herself to the evil perverted human by wrapping him in her arms, the genie-like creature unleashed her anger and began to literally slice the skin from the tattooed man's body with her long, sharp claws.

"Nooooooo, you can't do this, I command you to stop," the tattooed man howled as rivulets of blood began to flow down his arms. "I am your master and you will obey me."

"Never again will you say that to me," The edimmu sneered as she placed both hands on the perverted man's face and forced his mouth open with her unyielding strength. Placing her horrid lips to the man's face, she began to suck the life force from him, a feeling of exultation filling her.

Feeling the pull of another existence as Bobby began to finish the banishment spell, the evil creature used her last moments on this earthly plain to slice the tattooed man's neck from one side to the other, cutting completely through his jugular veins in the process. Just as her body began to swirl in a vortex of wind, the edimmu turned her attention to Bobby and smiled before evaporating out of existence.

Rushing over to Winchester boys once the creature disappeared and he was sure that the evil man was dead, Bobby motioned for Caleb to go check on John.

"You doing okay Ace?" Bobby questioned Dean while kneeling to place the tips of his fingers on Sam's neck to get a carotid pulse, grimacing when he found it to be too fast for his liking. For some reason, the kid had an elevated heart rate which didn't bode well.

"M'okay, ju-just take care of Sammy," Dean answered, slumping back against the wall in exhaustiin, the pain in his arms becoming unbearable from the strain that was put on them from being shackled to the wall for so long.

"What about John, how is he doing?" Bobby queried of Caleb as he started feeling along Sam's arms, stomach area, chest, and legs for any obvious injuries or broken bones with a skilled hand.

"I think he's starting to come to," Caleb answered, trying to assess the bruises on John's neck as John began to moan and toss his head back and forth.

"S'good," Bobby replied, pulling the penlight from his pocket and shining it into Sam's eyes to check his pupils. He immediately frown upon noticing how dilated they were, so much so that they looked like they were trying to pop out of his head. _"This definitely can't be good," _Bobby thought to himself as he swiped a calloused hand across his mouth. _"All the signs are pointing to the fact that Sammy's been drugged."_

"Bo-Bobby, how is he, Ho-how's my boy?" John stuttered, finally making it a seated position with the help of Caleb and looking over towards his youngest.

"He's not doing too well John. We need to get him out of here and get him to a hospital," Bobby answered truthfully. I'm worried about…." Bobby's words trailed off as Sam began to violently convulse on the floor, the youngest Winchester's muscles twitching with uncontrollable spasms.

"What the hell?" Dean gasped, trying to get to his baby brother only to find himself roughly jerked back by the shackles keeping him from reaching his destination. "SAMMY!" Dean screamed, panic beginning to set in at not being able to go to his little brother's side. Yanking on his chains violently, he sobbed aloud as they refused to give. He really needed to get to Sammy.

"Damn it Dean, calm the hell down, you're going to hurt yourself," Caleb swore as he made his way to the younger hunter while Bobby tended to Sam. He knew he had to get Dean free of the shackles binding him before Dean broke both his arms or worse.

"Turning Sam onto his side in case the youngster vomited, Bobby checked the area immediately surrounding him for anything that could hurt Sam such as a sharp object nearby. Seeing nothing, he cushioned Sam's head as best he could to wait out the seizure, hating the fact that there was basically nothing else he could do at the moment but monitor Sam's breathing.

"Oh God, Sammy!" John voiced, as he dragged himself over to his baby boy's side as Caleb worked to free Dean. "Hold on for me kiddo, please hold on," he begged as tears began to fill his eyes.

**TBC**


	10. Chapter 10

**Broken Promises and Shattered Hearts Ch. 10**

**Disclaimer**. See chapter one

**Author's Note: ** I will try to have a chapter of Johnny Angel up no later than tomorrow or Monday since I know the chapter is long overdue.

**Previously: **_Turning Sam onto his side in case the youngster vomited, Bobby checked the area immediately surrounding him for anything that could hurt Sam such as a sharp object nearby. Seeing nothing, he cushioned Sam's head as best he could to wait out the seizure, hating the fact that there was basically nothing else he could do at the moment._

"_Oh God, Sammy!" John voiced as he dragged himself over to his baby boy's side as Caleb worked to free Dean. "Hold on for me kiddo, please hold on," He begged as tears began to fill his eyes._

Watching as his son convulsed violently on the floor, John's composure began to slip. "Damn it Bobby, we need to do something," John gasped as he reached out to try and restrain his youngest in an effort to keep Sam from hurting himself but found his attempt hampered by the elder hunter. "What the hell, Bobby?"

"I'm just trying to keep you from causing any damage since research shows that you could do more harm than good by trying to restrain a person who is seizing," Bobby stated in the most soothing voice he could muster since his own nerves were pretty well frazzled by the episode. "Give the seizure a minute to pass John."

"Bobby, I can't just sit here with my thumb up my ass, I need to do something to help him," John voiced anxiously as he ran a calloused hand through his dark hair which was already beginning to show lights stranda of gray.

"Then go help Caleb with Dean. Sam is going to need his brother when he comes to," Bobby informed John, though his attention never strayed from Sam as the youngest Winchester began to grunt and groan, even in unconsciousness, from the strain the seizure was putting on his muscles.

"Yeah, okay," John agreed, giving his youngest a worried glance before finally pushing himself to his feet. Walking the few steps over to Dean on wobbly legs, he knelt down in front of his eldest and lightly palmed his cheek in comfort, whether for Dean or himself, he wasn't sure.

"Dean, you have to try to relax kiddo. It will be easier for Caleb to get these shackles off if you're not moving around so much," John told his son as he watched Caleb using a silver dagger to try and loosen the screws attached to the manacles around Dean's wrist.

"I'm trying Dad. It's just…I need to…" Dean's voice trailed off as he became more and more frustrated with the situation, his eyes filling with unshed tears.

"You need to take care of your brother," John filled in as he reached out and clasped Dean on the shoulder and gave it a supporting squeeze. He knew how seriously Dean took the job of watching out for Sammy. Sam had been Dean's whole world since that fateful day so long ago and it was killing Dean to have to sit on the sidelines and watch as someone else took care of Sammy, a responsibility that he considered to be his and his alone.

"Yeah, especially since it's my fault he's lying there hurt," Dean replied in a strangled whisper, hanging his head down towards his chest as silent tears began to roll down hi flustered cheeks.

"Now hold it right there Ace. It's not your fault that Sammy…"

"Yes it is," Dean grumbled, looking up to glare at his father with guilt evident in his eyes. "If I hadn't forgotten Sam's birthday, then he would have been safe at the movies right now instead of fighting for his life in this godforsaken hole in the ground."

Any reply John might have made to the heartbroken remark was nixed when Caleb was finally able to free Dean from the shackles that had kept him bound to the wall for so long allowing Dean to rush over to his younger sibling's side.

"Oh God, Sammy," Dean voiced reverently, reaching out to grasp Sam's flailing hand as he knelt at his baby brother's side. It was killing him to see Sam thrashing about on the floor as though he was a fish out of water.

"He's going to be okay Dean, the seizure is starting to subside," Bobby informed the worried brother as he felt the sporadic movements in Sam's body begin to lessen with each passing second. He just hoped he wasn't lying to Dean knowing damn well that whatever that evil sonuvabitch, who now lay dead on the floor, had pumped into Sam's veins could very well kill him.

"He's gotta be okay Bobby, because I can't live without him. He's been my whole life for as long as I can remember," Dean stated, breathing a small sigh of relief as he watched the convulsions finally cease. Of course, he knew Sam wasn't out of danger by any means, but at least the kid wasn't suffering through the painful muscle spasms anymore.

"Then let's get Sammy the hell out of here and to someone who can help him," Bobby replied as he placed one arm under Sam's knees and the other behind his back and began to lift the young teen off of the filthy floor.

"Caleb, see if you can help John and Dean," Bobby grunted as he pushed himself to a standing position with the youngest Winchester cradled securely to his chest. "We've got to get Sam here to a doctor as soon as possible."

"I'm okay, just help my Dad," Dean retorted, swaying slightly as he stood.

"Sure you are kid," Caleb replied, reaching out to clasp Dean by the elbow to steady him before pulling a slightly concussed John to his feet.

"If you idjits are finished talking, we need to leave," Bobby scolded as he started down the dark tunnel towards the stairwell that would lead them out of the underground prison and into fresh air once again.

"Wait, we gotta ta-take care of that per-perverted bastard laying dead on the floor," John groaned as he began to fight Caleb's hold. "I ain't taking any ch-chances with his sorry ass coming ba-back to haunt Sammy la-later."

"I'll take care of salting and burning his corpse once we get you three to the relative safety of the Impala," Caleb said as he wrapped an arm around John's waist and started guiding the injured hunter forward.

"Don't worry about me, just make sure my boys are safe. I'll be fine as long as I know they are okay" John panted, struggling to support his own weight as they made their way down the dark passage. He didn't care what happened to him as long as his sons were taken care of.

"You can count on it Johnny," Caleb grunted knowing how much those boys meant not only to John, but to the rest of their small circle of hunters. They had all adopted John's boys as their own and would willingly give their lives if it meant protecting the young ones from evil.

**~~Supernatural~~**

Arriving at the Impala nearly twenty minutes later, Bobby waited for Dean to climb into the back seat and then gently slid Sam inside, making sure that he arranged the youngest Winchester so that Sam would be laying on his side with his head resting on Dean's lap. Obtaining the keys to the car from John, he walked to the back, popped open the trunk and then grasped a blanket from the back while Caleb helped the injured father into the shotgun position of the front seat. Sam's skin had started feeling cold and clammy on the return trip to the car and he was afraid the youngster was slipping into shock. Returning to the boys, he carefully tucked the blanket in around Sam before turning his attention to the anguished older brother who was now carding his fingers through Sam's honey brown hair.

"Dean, I need you to keep an eye on his breathing, can you do that for me?" Bobby inquired, worried that Dean could be slipping into shock himself from the immense fear he held for his baby brothers well being.

"Yeah," Dean answered, smiling hesitantly at the man who had become like an uncle to him and Sammy. "It's my job."

"Good boy," Bobby voiced with affection, before pushing to his feet so he could close the door. They needed to get Sam to medical attention as quickly as possible.

"Bobby, where are you taking them?" Caleb inquired of the hunter, needing to know where to meet up with them after he had finished the salt and burn that would keep the tattooed man from turning into an angry spirit after the violent death he had suffered.

"I'm going to take them to Jeffersons' place," Bobby answered, scratching a hand through his hair after removing his ball cap. "There's no way I can take them to the hospital here in town with the needle marks I saw on Sam's arm earlier while assessing him. They might call CPS in on the family and the Winchesters just couldn't deal with that right now."

"Yeah, that's a good idea," Caleb agreed, knowing it would be the best place for the Winchesters to recover. John had served with the medic in the Marines and he knew John would trust the man with his own life and that of his sons. "I'll meet you there a soon as I can."

"Just make sure you take care of that bastard so he can't come back to haunt our little Tiger," Bobby groused as he pulled open the driver's side door of the Impala and climbed in.

"You know I will," Caleb voiced, standing back as Bobby placed the key in the ignition and started up the car.

"See you soon," Bobby replied, shifting the gear into drive so that they could get started on their journey. Glancing into the back seat, he could see Dean whispering words of encouragement meant only for Sammy's ears as he continuously stroked his hands through Sam's hair. Swiping his fingers through his beard, he prayed that Sam would survive the journey there because one thing was for sure….the youngest Winchester was the glue that bound the small family together and without him, the family would not survive.

**TBC **


	11. Chapter 11

**Broken Promises and Shattered Hearts Ch. 11**

**Disclaimer**. See chapter one

**Author's Note: **Please remember I have no medical knowledge and forgive any errors in treatment or symptoms.

**Previously: **_Glancing into the back seat, Bobby could see Dean whispering words of encouragement meant only for Sammy's ears as he continuously stroked his hands through Sam's hair. Swiping his fingers through his beard, Bobby prayed that Sam would survive the journey to Jefferson's place because one thing was for sure….the youngest Winchester was the glue that bound the small family together and without him, the family would not survive._

Cruising down the highway at a quick rate of speed, Bobby surreptitiously glanced over at John who was watching his sons from the passenger seat and couldn't help but feel sorry for the anguished hunter. It was evident by the look on John's face that the man was carrying a huge load of guilt for the events that had come to pass and he wished he could say something to make the hunter feel better. He knew John loved his sons, even if he was gruff with them at times, acting like their drill sergeant instead of their father.

"Sam's gonna be alright John. We'll get him to Jefferson and he'll make sure the boy is okay," Bobby stated, swiping a calloused hand across his beard covered jaw, all the while silently praying that he wasn't lying to the man who had become a good friend to him.

"I hope you're right Bobby, because I don't know if this family could survive without him," John replied, keeping his gaze focused solely on Sam. His youngest was starting to sweat profusely and his breathing was becoming more and more labored with each passing minute and it scared the hell out of him.

"How much longer before we get there Bobby?" Dean queried, interrupting the conversation from the backseat as he cradled his baby brother's head in his lap while constantly carding his fingers through Sam's honey brown locks with one hand while resting the other on his sibling's chest to monitor his breathing. He didn't like the way Sam was restless and struggling for breath, even in unconsciousness.

"Not too much longer," Bobby answered solemnly, locking eyes with Dean through the rearview mirror. "How's he doing Ace?"

"Not to good. I can feel his heart racing in his chest," Dean answered, as he started to rub circles with his hand on Sam's chest in hopes of calming him. It was a method he had always used to calm Sammy when he was younger and it worked nearly every time. Of course, he could only hope that Sam could somehow sense what he was doing now.

"Just try to keep him calm as best you can," Bobby stated, pressing the gas pedal just a little bit harder. They needed to get Sammy to the doctor and get him there quick.

**~~SUPERNATURAL~~**

Pulling into the long, winding driveway that led up to Jefferson's clinic approximately twenty minutes later, Bobby parked right in front of the small clinic and threw open his door. Rushing into the medical establishment, he called out, "Hey, I need some help out here," in a loud booming voice hoping to capture someone's attention.

Recognizing the voice of the gruff hunter immediately, Jefferson quickly stood up from behind his desk and exited his office to see his friend walking back out the clinic doors. _"What the hell?" _Jefferson questioned to himself, rushing toward the clinic entrance as he motioned for a couple of orderlies to grab a gurney and follow him, along the way. He knew something bad must have happened with the way Bobby was acting.

Racing outside, Jefferson was surprised to see not only Bobby, but the Winchesters also which gave him immediate cause for concern. John only came around when he or one of his kids was in dire need of medical attention. Watching as Bobby bent down and reached into the back seat of the Impala while John leaned precariously against the sleek black muscle car, Jefferson hissed knowing that one or both of John's children most likely had been injured.

"John, what the hell happened here?" Jefferson inquired as he took a moment to assess the shaky hunter, taking note of the bruises around his throat and the way his eyes looked a little glassy.

"M'okay, it's my son you need to help," John groaned in a gravelly sounding voice as he raised a hand to his sore throat.

Knowing how stubborn John was and that he would refuse medical attention until his boys were taken care of, Jefferson knelt down beside Bobby Singer. "Bobby, give me the 411...what happened here?" Jefferson asked as he took in the scene in front of him.

"I don't have time to go into all the details now. You just need to know John's youngest was drugged and he's in a real bad way," Bobby answered as he eased Sam away from his big brother and hefted the nearly fourteen year old teen into his arms before turning around and placing Sam on the gurney that the orderlies had just arrived with. "And you also need to know that Sam had a seizure earlier that lasted for at least a couple of minutes or so."

"Damn it to hell, that's not good. Do you have any idea of what was used?" Jefferson asked, pulling the stethoscope from around his neck and placing it on the teen's bare chest so that he could listen to his heart and lungs.

"No, just that it was some kind of designer drug cocktail," Bobby answered, while helping Dean out of the car.

"Damn it, the kid is having heart palpitations, let's get him inside stat," Jefferson swore as he immediately started pushing the gurney towards the clinic doors.

"Bobby, what's that mean?" Dean voiced shakily as the three hunters followed behind the portable hospital bed, everyone moving as quickly as possible.

"It means that Sam has an irregular or forceful beating of the heart," Bobby answered as they entered through the door of the clinic. Following behind Jefferson as he and the orderlies transported Sam down the sterile hallway smelling of antiseptic, Bobby and the Winchesters could only pray that they had gotten Sam to the clinic in time.

Arriving at a treatment room just moments later, Jefferson and the orderlies quickly transferred Sam from the gurney to the small bed in the room as John, Dean, and Bobby stood off to the side where they would be out of the way. Calling out orders to the others in the room, Jefferson began to strip the shoes and jeans off his young patient so he could check for other injuries as well as needle tracks. "Alison, I need you to get an IV, D5W with Lactated Ringers started right away. This kid is losing way too much fluid with the profuse sweating he is exhibiting and we need to replenish his electrolytes. Lisa, I need you to get him started on oxygen and then draw some blood and have it taken to the lab. We need to find out right away exactly what kind of drugs he was given."

"Yes Doctor, the nurses answered as they set about doing their jobs. They hated it when they got in patient as young as this one who was facing a life threatening crisis.

Beginning his visual assessment of the youngest Winchester, Jefferson hissed upon seeing the visible bruising on Sam's neck indicating that he had been strangled at some point in time. Placing his hands softly on Sam's neck, he began to gently palpitate the area to check for signs of swelling. He knew that with even little to moderate swelling, the blood flow in the veins of the neck could be interrupted thereby causing death for his young patient within thirty six hours. Continuing on with his assessment as he moved from head to toe, Jefferson couldn't help but notice the handprint bruises on Sam's arms and some deep bruising on his legs, especially around the thigh area which gave him pause to think and he definitely didn't like where his mind was leading him. Taking a deep breath, he asked the dreaded question "John, is there any chance at all that Sam might have been raped?"

"Please, God, no Dean stammered anxiously, the thought having never entered his mind that something so vile could have happened to his baby brother.

"No, I do-don't think so, but I'm not one hundred percent su-sure," John answered truthfully, swallowing back the bile that was trying to rise in his throat at the thought of his child having been sexually molested.

"Okay, I'll run a rape kit just to be on the safe side then," Jefferson replied, attaching the leads of a heart monitor to Sam's chest. He needed to keep a close eye on Sam's irregular heart arrhythmia until his heart beat regulated itself to a natural rhythm once again.

"Hey Jefferson, just what can we expect as Sam goes through withdrawal from whatever it was that that bastard shot him up with?" Bobby asked as he watched the doctor check the status display of the heart monitor after he had it hooked up to make sure it was working properly.

"Well Bobby, I can't really say until we get the blood work back because it basically depends on what Sam was given. If he was given an opiate cocktail, it will cause him to go through what is referred to as a physical withdrawal. But if he was given something like cocaine or ecstasy, then it will be more of an emotional withdrawal from the drug," Jefferson answered as he tugged a hand through his slightly graying hair. "But based on what I am seeing so far with the heart palpitations and breathing difficulties as well as the seizure you said he had earlier, I would say that Sam is now going through a significant physical withdrawal. Don't get me wrong, chances are he will also go through an emotional withdrawal much later."

"But he is out of da-danger right?" Dean asked, his concern for his brother skyrocketing as he listened to the words that Jefferson said to Bobby.

"I wish I could say yes Dean, but I just don't know. There is a small chance that Sam could suffer a stroke or heart attack as he goes through withdrawal from the stress it puts on his body and heart. Either way, Sam is definitely in for an extremely uncomfortable recovery." Jefferson answered as gently as possible

**TBC **_I'm not sure about the flow of this chapter. My mind was kind of addled with having my father in the hospital for the past few days. But hopefully you'll enjoy it anyway. I am working on an update to __**The Pain Within **also__, so hopefully that one will be up within the next couple of days. _


	12. Chapter 12

**Broken Promises and Shattered Hearts Ch. 12**

**Disclaimer**. See chapter one

**Author's Note: **Please remember I have no medical knowledge and forgive any errors in treatment or symptoms.

**Previously: **_"But Sammy is out of da-danger right?" Dean asked, his concern for his brother skyrocketing as he listened to the words that Jefferson said to Bobby._

"_I wish I could say yes Dean, but I just don't know. There is a small chance that Sam could suffer a stroke or heart attack as he goes through withdrawal from the stress it puts on his body and heart. Either way, Sam is definitely in for an extremely uncomfortable recovery." Jefferson answered as gently as possible_

"But how can that be Doc? Sam wasn't missing long enough to become hooked on some damn drug. He was only gone for a few hours before we missed him. Sure, by the time we found him it was probably around six hours or so, but…" John trailed off as his mind tried to grasp the seriousness of the situation.

"John, I know it doesn't seem plausible, but a person can become addicted after only one dose depending on the type of drug, the amount used, the route of administration, and the individual themselves. It is possible that Sam could have a genetic pre-disposition to dependency and addiction," Jefferson informed the angst filled father as gently as he could.

"How long before we know that Sam is out of danger zone?" Bobby queried anxiously as he tugged his ball cap off his head and twisted it anxiously with his fingers. "I mean, what's the time frame here?"

"I wish I could answer that for you Bobby, but I just won't know until I get the results back from the bloodwork. It all depends on what Sam was given and the amount of the drug used," Jefferson answered as he placed a comforting hand on the hunter's shoulder.

"Hey Doc, not to interrupt you or anything, but I think Sammy is waking up," Dean stated hopefully as Sam began to squirm about a little on the hospital bed.

Focusing his attention on his youngest upon hearing Dean's words, John reached out to palm his son's sweaty cheek and then stroked it with his thumb. "Sammy, can you hear me, son? I need you to open your eyes. Can you do that for me, Tiger?," he inquired in a low voice.

"Da'ad?' Sam mumbled incoherently, fighting to open his eyelids which seemed to be cemented down for some reason.

"Yeah, it's me kiddo. I need you to open your eyes for me son," John reiterated as he grasped Sam's right hand in one of his and gave it a slight squeeze.

"Da'ad…hurts,' Sam whimpered breathlessly as he began to toss about a little more fretfully on the bed.

"What hurts, Sam?" Jefferson asked with concern as he stepped around to the other side of the bed where he could assess Sam better. He didn't like the way his patient was taking such shallow breaths.

'Ev-everything," Sam answered nervously, raising his hand to rub at his chest to help quell the pain he could feel building there. He wanted to say more, but his mouth was too parched and felt like it was stuffed full of cotton balls. Licking his lips to wet them, he suddenly felt the rise of hot bile making it's way up his throat. "Si-sick," he groaned as his face took on a greenish hue.

Jumping into action immediately, Dean quickly rolled his baby brother onto his side just before vomit began to spew forcefully from Sam's mouth, his sibling struggling to breath as he was hit by wave after wave on unrestricted nausea. "S'okay kiddo, I've got you, just let it all out," Dean soothed in a calming voice as he rubbed circles on his little brother's back as Sam gagged on the bitter taste of vomit.

"De, som-something's wr-wrong," Sam gasped upon finishing, feeling a sense of unexplained dread just before his muscles stiffened, causing him to cry out as a seizure took hold and he lost control of his bladder.

"Sonuvabitch," Jefferson swore as a Grand mal seizure took hold of his young patient and Sam's body began to seize violently upon the bed. Moving Sam as gently as possible to the middle of the bed to keep him from falling off of it, Jefferson placed his hands on either side of Sam's head and cushioned it to kept it from jerking too badly.

"Jefferson, what the hell?" John gasped as he reached out to try and restrain Sam to keep his youngest from hurting himself.

"John stop!" Jefferson warned strongly as John grasped Sammy and started to apply pressure to hold him still. "You could do more harm than good by restraining Sam. I've got things handled," Jefferson stated as he supported Sam's head to keep it from banging on the hospital bed.

"But Jefferson, Sammy's hurting, you've got to do something," Dean yelled anxiously as he watched his brother thrashing about like a fish out of water. "Shouldn't you put something in his mouth before he bites his tongue off or worse?"

"Dean, I know it's looks scary and that you're worried about your brother, but if we put something in Sam's mouth, he could inhale it into his lungs or it could block his airway. And don't worry about him possibly swallowing his tongue, it's medically impossible." Jefferson told Dean, as Sam entered the clonic phase of seizing where his muscles started rhythmic contractions, alternately flexing and then relaxing.

"Surely you can give Sam something to keep him from seizing can't you?" John queried as he wrung his hands together, his nerves getting the better of him.

"That won't be necessary," Jefferson informed the concerned father. "Most seizures only last a couple of minutes and then subside on their own."

Breathing a sigh of relief as the convulsions began to stop with Jefferson's words, Dean was about to walk over to the small bathroom to get a washcloth and towel to clean his brother up when noticed Sam's eyes begin to roll in the back of his head. "Sonuvabitch, don't tell me it's about to happen again," Dean gasped uneasily, truly fearing for his brother's life.

"Calm down Dean, everything is fine. Sam is entering what we call a state of postictal sleep due to the sheer physical exhaustion the seizure put his body through," Jefferson placated as he placed a calming hand on Dean's shoulder.

"Posti-what?" John asked as he reached out to card his fingers through a slumbering Sam's hair.

"Postictal Sleep," Jefferson answered as he pulled his stethoscope from around his neck so that he could listen to Sam's heartbeat. "Basically, it's an altered state of consciousness that a person enters after suffering a seizure. It usually lasts anywhere from five to thirty minutes and leaves the victim feeling disoriented upon awaking."

"Is that the worse we can expect?" Bobby asked, a nagging suspicion telling him there was more than what Jefferson was telling.

"Well, along with the confusion, Sam could experience hypertension, migraines, or memory deficits as his brain recovers from the trauma of the seizure," Jefferson admitted somberly.

"Damn it, why can't the kid ever seem to get a freaking break for once," Dean swore as he walked over to the wall and punched it to relieve some of the tension he was feeling.

"I know it's hard, but you need to try and relax Dean. You don't want Sam to sense your anxiety. It could make things worse for him," John lightly chastised as he walked over to where his oldest was shaking out his fist and wrapped an arm around him. "He'll be okay Ace, you just got to give him some time to recover."

"I hope you're right Dad, because I've got some major apologizing to do. I really need to make things up to the kid for forgetting his birthday," Dean whispered as he took a deep, calming breath.

"Now, if you gentleman don't mind, I'd like for you to leave the room so I can fully assess Sam's condition, clean him up and do a rape kit on him just in case," Jefferson told the group of hunters as motioned them to towards the door.

"You're crazy as hell Doc, if you thinking I'm leaving my baby brother alone for even one minute after everything that's happened," Dean enunciated as he walked over and sat down on the edge of Sam's bed.

"Dean…"

"No Dad, I'm staying. I've already let the kid down once and I'll be damned if I let it happen again. He may wake up and need me while Jefferson is performing his assessment," Dean stated vehemently.

"It's okay John, he can stay," Jefferson voiced, giving his permission for Dean to be there while he evaluated Sam's condition. He didn't want to cause any more tension between the family than they were already feeling.

Knowing there was no use in arguing, John nodded his head giving consent for Dean to stay and then walked out the door, followed by Bobby. He couldn't help but pray that Sam would remain asleep throughout the exam so that he wouldn't be any more traumatized than he already was by the day's events. Taking a deep breath as he leaned against the wall, he closed his eyes to rest them for just a moment, only to open them once again as he heard the sound of the clinic doors opening.

"Hey Caleb, did you get everything squared away?" John asked, gracing the other hunter with a weak smile.

"Yeah. You don't have to worry, that bastard will never go after Sammy again," Caleb answered, his expression taking on a worried look by the way John and Bobby were acting. "I-Is everything okay with the runt?"

"He suffered a Grand mal seizure earlier. Jefferson is in there examining him now," Bobby answered gruffly. "He's also doing a rape kit on the kid."

"What?" Caleb bellowed in surprise before lowering his voice. "Surely you don't think…" he trailed off not wanting to say what was on his mind.

"It's possible Caleb. The man was a pervert after all and there's no telling how long Sammy was with him before we found him," John replied in answer to the unasked question.

"Damn it," Caleb groused as he leaned against the wall to wait with the others, silently sending up a prayer that Sam hadn't suffered such a horrendous indignity.

Thankfully, Jefferson stepped out of the room approximately fifteen minutes later to talk with the worried hunters. "John, I think you an relax as far as the worry about whether or not Sam was raped. I didn't find any bruising around the genital area and there was no signs of tearing in the rectal area. I did take some tissue scrapings just to be on the safe side and will have them evaluated to be one hundred percent sure about my findings."

"Thank God," John whispered reverently. "Can we go back in to see him?"

"Sure, just try to be as quiet as possible. Sam's going to need all the rest he can get," Jefferson answered with a wan smile before leaving to take the evidence bag to the lab to be tested.

Walking into the treatment room, John and the others strolled over to Sam's beside, forming a protective barrier around the young teen as they watched him sleep, each one fervently praying that Sam would survive the fight ahead.

**TBC **

**Author's Note: It could be a few days before I post again as I have a bowling tournament this weekend and will also be watching the Super Bowl.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Broken Promises and Shattered Hearts** Ch. 13

**Disclaimer**_**. **_**See chapter one**

**Author's Note: **Please remember I have no medical knowledge and forgive any errors in treatment or symptoms_._

_**Previously: **__Thankfully, Jefferson stepped out of the room approximately fifteen minutes later to talk with the worried hunters. "John, I think you can relax as far as the worry about whether or not Sam was raped. I didn't find any bruising around the genital area and there was no signs of tearing in the rectal area. I did take some tissue scrapings just to be on the safe side and will have them evaluated to be one hundred percent sure about my findings." _

_**Approximately 20 minutes earlier**_

Dean stood anxiously at the side of the bed as he observed Jefferson pulling on the sanitary gloves to begin the examination procedure with the rape kit after having given his little brother a through physical examination. Sam had already been put through enough hell with being held prisoner by that perverted freak and he prayed to a God he wasn't sure would listen that Sam would stay asleep throughout the procedure.

Watching as Jefferson placed a sheet over Sam's lower half, he couldn't help but gasp softly as Jefferson then proceeded to remove his sibling's jeans and boxers. Sure, he knew that the clothing had to be removed for the procedure to be done, but it still startled him nonetheless. Grasping Sam's hand as Jefferson placed Sam's kegs into position so he could begin the rectal exam, Dean turned his back to the doctor, offering what little modicum of privacy he could give to his baby brother during the invasive procedure.

"Ya know Tiger, when you wake up, I am so going to kick your ass for scaring me to death with running off he way you did," Dean started to babble as nervousness took hold of him. "I mean, you're my responsibility kiddo and you know how much it tears me apart when anything happens to you on my watch. You're about the only thing that's good in my life Sammy and I couldn't live with myself if I lost you. You know that don't you little man?" Of course Dean knew his brother wouldn't answer since he was still in an altered state of unconsciousness, but he needed to say the words anyway.

Hissing as Sam moaned in discomfort from whatever Jefferson was doing even though he was still insensible, Dean shot Jefferson a glare before quickly returning his attention to Sammy once again. "Shh, s'okay kiddo, I'm right here," he voiced as he carded the fingers of his left hand through Sam's hair. "I know I wasn't there for you when you needed me most and for that I am truly sorry, but I swear to you kiddo, it will never happen again, not as long as I'm alive."

Breathing a small sigh of relief as Jefferson finished the procedure a few moments later and then removed the sterile gloves he had been wearing, Dean looked at the doctor with imploring eyes. "Please tell me my baby brother wasn't ra ra…" Dean trailed off, unable to voice the word even now, as he locked his knees to keep from sinking to the floor in fear of what the answer could be.

"Well, I'll need the lab results to confirm my findings, but I think it's pretty safe to say that Sam wasn't raped. There is no evidence of anal tearing, abrasions or bruising around his genitalia," Jefferson answered concisely knowing how much the older teen needed to hear the words.

"Thank God," Dean sobbed openly, the tears flowing freely from his eyes as he sat down on Sam's bed and pulled Sammy to his chest, cradling his younger brother in his arms. "You know Doc, Sammy turned fourteen today. Sure is some birthday he's had huh?" Dean lamented as he tucked Sam's head in under his chin and began to rock the kid back and forth, whether it was for his own comfort or Sam's, he wasn't sure.

"I'll, uh, I'll just leave you two alone and inform your father of my findings," Jefferson voiced as he walked towards the door to give the brothers a few moments of privacy.

**~~Supernatural~~**

Sitting by Sam's bedside as his youngest child slept in Dean's arms, John couldn't help but notice how restless the kid was by the way fourteen year old's limbs twitched at random intervals. He hated that Sam was so agitated, even in sleep, but he knew it was most likely a product of the drugs that had been forced on his child by that perverted bastard back in the root cellar. For an instant, he thought about going back to that abandoned field and trying to raise that piece of filth up from the dead to torture him unmercifully for everything that he had done to Sammy, but of course he knew that was impossible. Scrubbing a hand across his weary face, he was surprised to find a pair of blue-green eyes staring at him with a look similar to fear as he returned his attention to his boys.

"Sammy?" John voiced softly, leaning forward to grasp Sam's hand while glancing at Dean who tightened his hold around Sam when he felt the younger boy begin to tremble.

"Wh-where am I?" Sam questioned, his eyes scanning the room haphazardly with a look of apprehension clearly evident on his face.

"You're at Jefferson's clinic, son" John answered, reaching out to brush away the bangs that were now falling into Sam's dewy eyes.

"Why? Did I g-get hurt on a hu-hunt?" Sam queried with confusion. He couldn't seem to concentrate enough to remember how he had ended up in a clinic when the last thing he remembered was being home with his family.

"Not exactly, kiddo. But we'll talk about what happened later, you just need to rest and relax," Dean stated quickly before his father could put his _foot in his mouth _by answering the question bluntly.

"De'n, I do-don't feel so go-good," Sam murmured, his face breaking out into a cold sweat as he began to rub his chest since the muscles there began to spasm and clench painfully tight.

"I know it hurts kiddo, but hopefully Jefferson will be able to give you something soon for the pain," Dean replied, beginning to card his fingers through Sam's hair once again in an effort to calm his brother since he could feel Sam's pulse racing beneath his fingertips.

"Dean, wh-what happened to me?" Sam asked, tilting his head up to give his brother an imploring look.

"Sammy, it's not something you need to worry about right…"

"Dean, the kid is never going to learn from his mistakes if you keep coddling him like that," John growled a little disapprovingly. "Sam needs to know how stu…"

"Don't even say it dad. I swear if you say one more word against him while he is still so sick, I will take Sammy and run just as soon as he's well enough to travel," Dean warned with a menacing glare. How dare his dad put the blame for this on Sam when he was the one who forgot the kid's birthday.

"Dean, I do-don't und'rstand wha's going on. Why are y-you so m-mad at Da'ad?" Sam inquired almost unintelligibly. He was really starting to become lightheaded and wished the world would stop spinning and let him off.

"It's okay, Tiger, I'm not mad at Dad," Dean soothed. "Dad and I just had a difference of opinion is all. You just try to get some sleep. Everything will be okay when you wake up again."

"'Kay," Sam voiced, just above a whisper as he closed his eyes, allowing slumber to pull him under just a few moments later.

Waiting until he was sure that Sam was totally asleep, Dean eased himself out from behind his brother and supported Sam's head until it rested comfortably on the pillow.

"Bobby will you keep an eye on Sammy while my Dad and I have a talk?" Dean asked, not wanting to leave his baby brother alone, even for one minute.

"Sure Ace, you know I don't mind," Bobby answered, giving John a slightly sympathetic look since he was about to face one very pissed off older son.

Striding over towards the door, Dean waited for his father to exit behind him before closing the door and leaving the others in the room with Sam. Walking down to the small waiting room at the end of the medical wing, he turned blazing eyes on his father. "What the hell is the matter with you?"

"You better watch your tone young man. I am still your father and you will not disrespect me that way," John hissed angrily at Dean's belligerent tone.

"I will when it comes to Sammy. Damn it, Dad, you know how vulnerable he is right now and the last thing he needs is you getting him even more upset than he already is," Dean retorted as he began to pace back and forth in angst.

"Dean, I wasn't trying to upset Sammy. I was trying to answer his question," John admonished as he tugged a hand through his dark hair.

"Yeah, well then you need to think before you speak Dad. Sammy doesn't need you reprimanding him right now," Dean voiced with a sigh. Sometimes his Dad could really get on his nerves.

"Dean…." John trailed off as he noticed Jefferson walking down the hall towards them with a manila file folder in his hands.

**~~Supernatural~~**

Reading carefully through all of the test results once they were hand delivered to his office by one of the lab technicians, Jefferson sighed somberly knowing that Sam had a rough recovery ahead of him. Not only would the kid be dealing with the pains of withdrawal for the next few days, but he would most likely go through post acute withdrawal also for the next few months because of drug cocktail he had been given. Pushing himself up from his desk, he inhaled a deep breath and slowly walked towards the door to mentally prepare himself for the task ahead…breaking the news to John about the drugs his son had been given. "Well, at least I can tell them Sam was definitely not raped," he said aloud, taking comfort in that one fact even though no one was around to hear him.

Exiting his office door and striding down the sterile hallway, he could see John talking with his eldest child and from the looks of it, neither one was in a very good mood. _"Well that's just great,"_ thought Jefferson as he kept walking, knowing he was probably just about to make their day a whole lot worse.

"Jefferson, is that Sammy's test results?" John asked, motioning towards the folder in Jefferson's hand with a slight nod of the head.

"Yes they are," Jefferson answered truthfully.

"And what did the test results show?" Dean asked warily, needing to hear the answer, but almost afraid to.

**TBC**


	14. Chapter 14

**Broken Promises and Shattered Hearts **Ch. 14

**Disclaimer**. See chapter one

**Author's Note: **Please remember I have no medical knowledge and forgive any glaring errors in treatment.

**Previously: **_"Jefferson, is that Sammy's test results?" John asked, motioning towards the folder in Jefferson's hand with a slight nod of the head._

"_Yes they are," Jefferson answered truthfully._

"_And what did the test results show?" Dean asked warily, needing to hear the answer, but almost afraid to._

"I'm sorry to say that the test results show that the drug used on Sam was an opiate based concoction which also contained trace amounts of a tranquilizer based substance," Jefferson answered as gently as he could knowing just how much it would devastate the others.

"Sonuvabitch," John swore as he carded his fingers through his hair which was starting to show signs of gray. He knew very well how hard opiates could be on a person from his days in the Marines after watching some of his friends go through withdrawal after the war.

"What kind of opiates are we talking about here and why the hell would that perverted bastard add a tranquilizer substance to the mix ?" Bobby inquired, knowing that some opiate based drugs could be worse than others on the human body, especially when it came to withdrawal.

"Methadone and OxyContin," Jefferson replied somberly in answer to the question. "And as for the added substance, the best I can figure is that the man wanted to make sure the high didn't last too long forcing the user to need more of it quickly, but then again, it's just a guess. "

"Is there anything else we need to know?" John queried anxiously, knowing in his heart that there was more to say than what Jefferson had just told them.

"Yes there is," Jefferson answered with a despondent sigh. "Because the drug was given to Sam intravenously, we're now going to have to watch him for signs of endocarditis which is an inflammation of the heart lining and/or the heart valves.

"Damn it! Why the hell does everything always have to happen to Sammy?" Dean swore upon hearing the news as he turned around and punched the wall with his fist, bruising his knuckles in the process.

"Dean, I know you're scared for your brother, but you need to pull it together Ace. Sammy is going to need you to be there for him when he wakes up," John said as he placed a hand on Dean's shoulder and squeezed it lightly in comfort. He knew Dean was barely holding it together as it was, which is the reason he let him get away with the statement he had made earlier about taking Sam and leaving. Any other time, he would have let his eldest child have it with both barrels for showing such insubordination to him, especially in front of others.

"Your father is right Dean. Sam has a long, hard road in front of him. The withdrawal is going to take a toll not only on his body, but emotionally as well. He's going to need all the support he can get to win this fight," Jefferson stated solemnly.

"Yeah, well you don't have to worry about that Doc. I'll be right there by Sam's side and supporting him every step of the way," Dean declared, swiping a hand across his lower jaw as he pulled himself together. "Hell, the kid will be lucky if I ever leave him out of my sight again after this."

"That's good to hear Dean, because…." Jefferson's reply was cut off as the anxious voice of Caleb called to him from down the hall. "Hey Doc, you better get in here fast, something's wrong with the little man."

"Oh god, Sammy," Dean rasped, just before taking off at full speed towards his baby brother's room with his father and Jefferson following closely behind. Thrusting open the door with a shove, his heart nearly broke at seeing Sam struggling to breathe as he forcefully vomited all over the floor while Bobby struggled to support the young teen in an upright position as Sam's body twitched violently with muscle spasms.

"S'okay kiddo, I'm here, I've got ya," Dean soothed as he climbed onto the bed behind Sammy and wrapped one arm around his brother's chest to support him while using the other to support his younger sibling's forehead.

Surveying the scene before him, Jefferson knew he had to get the vomiting stopped and Sam calmed expeditiously before his blood pressure shot any higher than was already indicated on the monitor readout. Sam was already in danger of having a stroke with the way his blood pressure was spiking and he didn't want to even think about what would happen if it continued to climb.

Striding quickly over to the medicinal cabinet on the far side of the room, Jefferson quickly unlocked it and reached inside. Grabbing a vial that contained a combination of alpha and beta blockers as well as another vial for nausea, Jefferson quickly made his way back over to Sam's bedside and withdrew some of the high blood pressure medication into a sterile syringe and then quickly injected it into the port in Sam's IV and quickly followed that up with the anti-nauseas medication.

Giving the medication a few moments to work, he quickly the stethoscope from around his neck, warmed the tip and then placed it to Sam's chest so he could listen to his patient's heart and lungs. Upon hearing the rapid beating of the young hunter's heart, he prayed the medication would kick in soon before the kid suffered a myocardial infarction. "Come on kid, you can fight this," Jefferson encouraged as he watched the glowing numbers of the readout on the heart monitor, praying that they would start falling soon. He didn't think the small family before him could suffer anything else happening to their youngest.

"Come on Sammy, you have to calm down kiddo," Dean begged as he began to card his fingers through Sam's chestnut colored locks in a soothing motion. He could tell by the tense look on Jefferson's face that the doctor was extremely worried about his baby brother. Feeling the tremors increase in pace, Dean did the only thing he could think of that might help and began to sing a lullaby that he could remember his mom singing to him when he was a little boy. _"Baby mine, don't you cry. Baby mine, dry your eyes. Rest your head close to my heart. Never to part, baby of mine."_

Immediately upon hearing the word coming from Dean's mouth, John swiped a shaky hand across his mouth as his mind was drawn back to a time when Dean was just a baby and was suffering from a bad case of colic.

_His baby son had cried for what seemed like hours and he and Mary had nearly reached their breaking point not knowing what to do to calm him. He could remember Mary cradling Dean to her chest as she sat down in the wooden rocking chair that used to belong to her own mother with tears silently falling from her sad brown eyes. He could remember her closing her tear glistening eyes as she softly began to sing the treasured Disney lullaby to their only child. By the end of the song, Dean had finally drifted off into a blissful slumber, his tiny mouth formed into an oval shape and suckling on air. _

John's mind was soon drawn out of his thoughts at the sound of Bobby's surprised voice.

"We'll I'll be damned, would you take a look at that," Bobby voiced, just above a whisper as he watched the youngest Winchester calm down considerably within a few short moments and snuggle into his big brother's hold as Sam's eyes began to droop from exhaustion.

"Dean always did have a way of calming the runt when nobody else could," Caleb voiced, just above a whisper as he watched the tender scene between the two brothers unfold before his eyes. He could remember many a time when little Sammy would be upset by something that happened and would go straight to Dean instead of his Daddy for comfort.

"Luckily for us, that's a good thing," Jefferson stated as he watched the blood pressure numbers on the readout drop until they were once again within an acceptable range.

"Does that mean my son is out of danger?" John asked, swiping a few errant tears from his cheek.

"For now. We just have to make sure Sam's blood pressure doesn't spike like that again or the result could be disastrous," the burly doctor answered as he picked up Sam's chart and wrote down some information on it. "For that reason, I'm going to start Sam on some medication, most likely a diuretic, to keep his blood pressure under control, at least until he is completely out of the danger zone as far as the withdrawal is concerned.

"What about the withdrawal? Is there anything you can do to make it easier on him and exactly what symptoms of withdrawal should we be looking for now that we know opiates was used to drug the boy?" Bobby queried gruffly, needing to know everything he could so that they could all help Sammy.

"The more severe symptoms could include things such as nausea and muscular twitches as you've just witnessed, along with other symptoms such as rapid breathing, fast pulse, abdominal cramps, bone pain, and diarrhea," Jefferson answered as he went through the list of symptoms in his head. "As for making it easier on the youngster, I can give him some other medications such as Neurontin to ease the physical pain, but it won't take it away completely."

"Isn't there something else we can do Jefferson? I mean, I can't stand by like this and watch my boy suffer." John voiced, watching as Sam drifted off into a deep sleep as Dean softly hummed the lullaby tune to his brother continuously.

"Well, you can give him a warm bath to help with the muscle and bone pain when they start if he'll allow you, but other than that, all you can do is give him the compassion and support he'll need as he recovers physically and emotionally from everything he's been put through.

"Don't worry Doc. I gave Sam his bath more times than I can count. I'll make sure he's taken well care of. S'my job," Dean murmured softly as he leaned back against the headboard of the bed and closed his own eyes, surrendering to some much needed sleep upon finishing his statement.

Walking over to the small supply closet in the treatment room after placing Sam's chart at the foot of his bed once again, Jefferson grasped a thin cotton blanket from the shelf and then walked back over to the bed and placed it over the two slumbering boys to keep them warm. "Sleep tight," he whispered, tucking the blanket in around the young men, being careful not to disturb Sam's IV in the process.

"Why don't we get some coffee and something to eat, it's probably going to be a long night," Jefferson stated in a soft voice as he motioned the others toward the door.

"You guys go on ahead. I'm going to stay here and watch over my boys," John replied, grasping one of the chairs from the side of the room and pulling it close to Sammy's bed.

"John, you need to…" Bobby started to say before being interrupted by the angst filled hunter.

"I'm not leaving my boys. Just bring me back something if you don't mind," John voiced gruffly as he reached his right hand back to massage the corded muscles in his aching neck. Watching as the others quietly left the room, John placed a hand on Sam's chest to feel the comforting rise and fall of Sam's breathing as he took comfort in being alone with his sons, if only for a few moments.

**TBC** _I do not own the lyrics to the song Baby Mine. The song comes from the Disney movie Dumbo and the lyrics belong to Ned Washington and the Disney Corporation._


	15. Chapter 15

**Broken Promises and Shattered Hearts Ch. 15**

**Disclaimer****. **See chapter one

**Author's Note: **Please remember I have no medical knowledge and forgive any glaring errors in treatment_._

_**Previously: **__Watching as the others quietly left the room, John placed a hand on Sam's chest to feel the comforting rise and fall of Sam's breathing as he took comfort in being alone with his sons, if only for a few moments._

Having drifted off to sleep himself, John was awakened by the rapid rise and fall of his youngest son's chest. Opening his eyes, he swiftly sat up to see Sam's unfocused eyes flitting about the room nervously as if searching for something or someone.

"Shhhh, s'okay Sammy, you need to calm down kiddo, I'm here," John whispered as he reached out a calloused hand to card his fingers through Sam's chestnut colored hair in a futile attempt to keep him youngest child from waking Dean.

"Wh-where's De-Dean?" Sam questioned, allowing a single tear to escape before he was able to mask the fear and pain he was feeling at the moment. He knew how his old man felt about showing such weak emotions and he would be damned if he was going to break down like some blubbering baby in front of the man when his dad already viewed his as being the weak link in their family.

"I'm right here, Tiger," Dean answered with unmitigated concern at the way he could feel Sam trembling beside him. Something was seriously wrong with the kid and he needed to find out what before Sam's health deteriorated even further.. "What's wrong with you little man, why are you so upset?"

"Noth-nothing's wrong, m'okay," Sam answered with the patented Winchester reply, wincing as the pain in his body ramped up a few more notches to near unbearable levels.

"Bullshit! I know you little brother and something is definitely wrong so spill it," Dean retorted softly, knowing that if he pushed Sam too hard, the kid would clam up on him.

"Hu-hurts De-ean," Sam finally stated as the pain become intolerable, causing him to cry out in complete and utter pain.

Sucking in a faltering breath, Dean glanced up at his father before returning his attention back to the kid who was his whole world. "Where? Where does it hurt Sammy?"

"Ev-everywhere," Sam replied as he started thrashing about on the bed in a quest to stave off the pain that seemed to be attacking his whole body at the moment. If he didn't know better, he'd swear every bone in his body was being broken from the inside out.

"S'gotta be the muscle and bone pain Jefferson was telling us about earlier," John gruffly stated as he swiped a calloused hand through his hair.

"Yeah, you're probably right. Can you go start a warm bath for Sammy while I get him ready? I'll bring him in in a few minutes," Dean voiced as he tried to keep a firm grasp on his flailing brother.

Pushing himself up from the chair, John left to get the water started knowing that it was Dean whom Sammy would want beside him anyway. Sighing somberly as he checked the temperature of the water once it was started, John couldn't help but wonder just when it was he had fallen so out of touch with the kid. Walking over toward the door to let Dean know he could bring Sam in, John felt left out of their little world as heard Dean murmuring soft words of comfort to his younger brother while he pulled some boxers over Sam's naked form to give Sam what little modesty he could.

"Okay Sammy, let's get you to the bathtub," Dean said as he placed a hand under his brother's legs and the other under Sammy's back and prepared to lift him.

"No, I can d-do it, Sam voiced as he tried to push his brother away with trembling arms.

"Sammy, what the hell?" Dean groused at the abrupt change in Sam's demeanor. "I'm just trying to help you Dude, to be here for you."

"Why? You sure as he-hell didn't want to sp-spend time with me earlier when Ca-Caleb came over with that crossbow." Sam retorted as he finally made his was up off the bed and stood on shaky legs, much like those of a newborn foal attempting to stand for the first time.

Stumbling slightly away from his brother in pain upon hearing Sam's words, Dean's shoulder slumped dejectedly knowing that what Sam had said was true. He had abandoned the kid earlier all because of that damn crossbow and it was something he would never b able to forgive himself for. "You're right kiddo, and you'll never know just how sorry I am for that, Dean admitted glimly. "I really messed up this time and there is nothing I can do to change that. None of this would have ever happened if I had…had done the right thing and I can only hope that you'll be able to forgive me for it someday."

Waiting for his brother's reply to the admission , Dean couldn't help but notice the way that Sam's face paled considerably as what little energy he had had seemed to drain from his baby brother at once and it scared the crap out of him.

"Dee'an," Sam stated with desperation, just before his knees folded and he started slumping toward the cold, hard floor.

Rushing back the few steps to catch his brother before Sam could crack his head open on the tile floor, Dean quickly wrapped his arms around Sammy and supported the youngster. "S'okay little bro, I've got you."

Hoisting Sam up into his arms, Dean waited for his father to walk out of the bathroom and take control of the IV stand before carrying his brother into the bathroom. As he walked, he silently made a vow to himself that he would never let anything hurt his baby brother ever again as long as he was around.

Placing Sammy gently into the small porcelain tub, Dean then began to tenderly massage his brother's arms and legs while his father sopped warm water over his sibling's chest as Sam struggled to hold back the tears from the pain that was wracking his body.

"Try to relax runt, it'll help you to feel better," Dean soothed as his fingers continued their work of trying to massage the pain away. "Just try to think of this as a spa and you have your own personal masseuse."

""Ju-just my luck to get the ug-ugliest one they had available," Sam commented with the best wan smile he could muster with being in so much pain.

"Ha, Ha. I'll get you back for that little remark, Princess," Dean joked, trying to keep the lighthearted banter going for his little brother's sake.

Suddenly feeling out of place, John allowed Dean to take full control in caring for his baby brother and went in search of Jefferson to see if the medical specialist could give his son something more for the pain. At least that was something he could do to help his youngest.

**~~Supernatural~~**

Watching over a slumbering Sam a few hours later while the others went to town in search of something to eat, Dean finally allowed himself to break down for a few minutes, permitting silent tears to trail down his face as his mind tortured him with thoughts of how much hurt he had caused his baby brother. Sure, it had been unintentional in nature, but that still didn't excuse what he had done. Sammy was his responsibility and he had failed to handle that responsibility in a spectacular fashion. Hell, he would be lucky if Sammy ever trusted him again.

Swiping a tremulous hand through his short blonde hair, Dean turned his attention to the small window in Sam's room to see that a storm was now brewing on the horizon and he couldn't help but think that the gloomy weather outside matched what he was feeling on the inside. Whether he wanted to admit it or not, Sam's words had hurt him to his very core and he couldn't seem to shake off the morose feeling of being a failure.

Sighing audibly as he returned his attention back to his brother, Dean reached out took Sam's right hand in his, being careful not to disturb the IV tubing that was taped to it. "We're gonna get through this Sammy and we'll come out stronger because of it. Just you wait and see." Of course, Dean didn't know if he was trying to reassure Sammy of that or if he wa really trying to reassure himself.

"You're right ya know," Jefferson voiced as he walked into the room carrying Sam's chart in time to hear Dean's words.

"Oh, sorry Doc, didn't hear you come in," Dean said, a light blush encompassing his cheeks at having been caught sharing a chick flick moment with his little brother.

"Nothing to be sorry for Dean," Jefferson stated with a smile as he pulled the stethoscope from around his neck and listened to closely to Sam's chest and lung sounds to check for an irregular heartbeat or trouble breathing. He knew that a murmur could indicate that Sam was developing endocarditis and it was something he hoped to avoid if at all possible. "Ya know, you're dad told me earlier about what Sammy said. You should know it was most likely the drug withdrawal talking."

"Yeah, well Dad should have kept his big mouth shut," Dean grumbled as he swiped his palms along his jeans.

"That may be, but I want you to understand that Sam's emotions are all over the place right now and it's affecting his thought process. Just try not to take it to heart when he lashes out, okay?"

"Yeah, whatever Doc," Dean answered, not yet willing to release the guilt he felt.

"Realizing he was fighting a losing battle, Jefferson clasped a hand on Dean's tense shoulder and gave it a light squeeze in comfort.

"So how's he doing Doc?" Dean asked, shrugging off the comforting touch that he felt he didn't deserve.

"He's sleeping comfortably for right now since I administered the Neurontin. I'm hoping he'll be able to sleep through the rest of the night," Jefferson answered, checking the IV and readout on the heart monitor. Sleep was the best thing for his patient right now.

"_Yeah, fat chance of that happening," _Dean thought to himself knowing Sam's penchant for having nightmares. It was rare for Sam to go even a few nights without something assailing him in his dreams.

"Okay, well, I'll leave you boys alone. Please try to get some rest yourself Dean, Sam is going to need you to lean on over the next few days," Jefferson said, knowing that Dean needed some time to himself.

"I'll do my best Doc," Dean promised, wincing slightly when the sound of thunder could be heard rumbling in the distance. Something told him it was going to be a long night.

**TBC **_The Supernatural fan fiction site is acting up again. Just though you might like to know that's why so few updates have been coming._


	16. Chapter 16

**Broken Promises and Shattered Hearts Ch. 16**

**Disclaimer**. See chapter one

**Author's Note: **Please remember I have no medical knowledge and forgive any glaring errors in treatment.

**Previously: **_"I'll do my best to get some rest Doc," Dean promised, wincing slightly when the sound of thunder could be heard rumbling in the distance. Something told him it was going to be a long night._

Tugging his fingers through his blonde spiked hair approximately thirty minutes later as the storm moved closer, Dean could tell that the blustery weather was starting to affect Sam subconsciously by the way his brother was beginning to move about restlessly on the bed as he tossed and turned. Sam had always hated storms since he was a little tyke and Dean could remember many a stormy night when his baby brother would come toddling to his bed in search of comfort. Jumping slightly as a loud crack of thunder reverberated in the room, he glanced toward the bed to see Sam's eyes shoot wide open in fear.

"Shh, s'alright kiddo, I'm here," Dean soothed as he reached out to card his fingers through Sam's chestnut colored hair in a consoling gesture to calm his startled sibling.

Steeling himself against the fear running through his veins at having been abruptly awakened as the storm raged outside, Sam shrugged off the comforting touch of his big brother.

"Stop treating me like a baby," he groused irritably as he rolled over onto his side and away from Dean. He was tired of his father and brother treating him like the wink link of the family and someone who needled to be coddled all the time.

"Sammy, I wasn't…."

"The name is Sam, how many times do I have to tell you that?" Sam interrupted petulantly, his fists clenching in anger as he rolled back over to glare at his big brother.

Holding back an angered retort, Dean tried to curb the wrath he was feeling at his brother right now for the way Sam was acting. He knew his sibling's irritability was a result of the drug withdrawal and he was determined not to let Sam's tetchy demeanor push him away. No, he was going to give the kid his support whether Sammy wanted it or not. "Sorry SAM, I didn't mean to make you upset," Dean placated as held his hands up in the air in a gesture of surrender. He didn't want to chance making Sam angry enough that his blood pressure began to rise again.

"If you say so," Sam stated with an air of disbelief as he pushed himself up into a sitting position and then swung his legs off the bed and made an attempt to stand on his own two feet, albeit a shaky one.

"Whoa there Sparky, what do you think you're doing?" Dean asked with concern, reaching out to steady his brother as Sam swayed precariously on his feet.

"I'm going to the bathroom if it's of any concern to you," Sam answered testily, shrugging off Dean's help as he grabbed his IV pole and began to walk at a snail's pace toward the bathroom, resolved to make it there on his own.

"_Jeez bro, bitchy much?" _Dean thought to himself as he followed closely behind Sam just in case his brother started to fall. The thought had no sooner entered his mind when he noticed Sam starting to tremble violently as he held onto the IV pole for dear life.

"De'n, hurts," Sam gasped in pain, nearly collapsing to his knees as he wrapped an arm around his stomach when a vicious cramp assaulted him with unrelenting ferocity.

"S'okay kiddo, I've got you," Dean informed Sammy as he rushed to Sam's side and swooped his younger brother up into his arms. It was obvious Sam was at the end of his endurance and he was helping the kid whether Sam liked it or not.

Carrying his precious bundle into the small bathroom, he helped his younger brother get situated on the porcelain toilet before giving Sam the privacy to finish his _business_. Leaving the small bathroom, he left the door opened slightly so he could hear if Sammy needed him.

Panting as the cramps hit one after another, Sam allowed the tears to flow while nature took it's course. At least alone, he didn't have to hide the pain that he was feeling. So lost was he in his own misery as he sat there, he failed to notice his big brother had entered the restroom until Dean knelt in front of him and wiped the tears away from his face with one hand as the other hand soothingly rubbed circles on his back.

"Dean, I'm sor…"

"Shhh, you don't have to apologize Tiger, I understand," Dean interrupted as he continued to comfort the one person who meant more to him than anything else in the world.

Standing at the doorway of the small of the small bathroom after having returned from getting something to eat, John swallowed back the lump of regret that formed in his throat as he watched his eldest taking care of Sam. He knew he would never share that kind of bond with Sam and he had no one to blame but himself. If only he had known how his actions were affecting Sam earlier, maybe he could have been a better father to him, but now… Shaking himself from his thoughts before they could become too morose, John cleared his throat to announce his presence and then waited for Dean to turn around and acknowledge him.

"How's Sammy, is he doing okay?" John asked, watching his youngest with concerned eyes as Sam slumped into a defeated position on the toilet seat.

"No Sir, but he will be," Dean answered with a wan smile before reaching over to close the door. He knew it might piss off his dad, but the last thing Sam needed was an audience to make him feel even more uncomfortable than he already was right now.

**~~Supernatural~~**

Trying not to take offense as his oldest basically shut him out, John sighed despondently as he brushed a calloused hand across his weary face. The past couple of days had really taken a toll on him and he felt as if he'd aged ten years. Walking over to a seat in the corner of the room, he plopped down in it and placed his head in his hands.

"Try not to take it personally John, the boys are going through a pretty rough time right now. Sam's hurting and Dean is trying his best to deal with the guilt that's weighing heavy on his shoulders right now," Bobby stated as he walked over to the younger hunter and gave his shoulder a slight squeeze.

"I know Bobby. It's just…I wish things could be different ya know. It seems like no matter what I do, I just can't seem to win, especially where Sammy is concerned. It seems like every time I open my mouth, it ends up with me and Sammy getting in an argument and I'm sick of it." John stated just as the bathroom door opened and his boys stepped out.

"What you really me-mean is you're si-sick of me. Isn't that right Sir?" Sam murmured lowly, a woebegone expression crossing his face as he and Dean exited the bathroom in time to hear the last words of John's statement. He had feared for a while now that his Dad hated having him around and that fear was just confirmed.

"Damn it Sammy, that's not what I meant and you know it," John retorted instantly, a scowl crossing his face as he turned to look at his youngest beseeching him to understand.

"Whatever. I'm really tired, Sir. So, if you don't mind, I would appreciate it if you and the others would all leave now so I can get some rest." Sam stated, hoping that his father and the others wouldn't pick up on the quiver in his voice as Dean helped him back into his bed.

"Sammy, I don't care if you are tired. I'm not leaving until we talk this out," John stated, doing his best to keep the anger he was feeling out of his voice s he talked. He was on the verge of losing his temper with the kid once again and that was the last thing Sam needed to deal with right now.

"Dad, I think it would be best if this waited until the morning. Sam's had a rough night and he's really not up to dealing with this right now," Dean pronounced, watching Sam's eyes droop as he pulled the blanket up over his exhausted sibling. "I'm sure Sammy will see things more clearly in the morning and you two can talk then."

"Alright, I'll let it go this time, but this isn't over by a longshot Dean. We are going to sit down and talk tomorrow whether Sammy wants to or not. I won't have my youngest thinking I hate him," John declared as he walked over to Sam's beside and brushed a hand through his baby's hair before bending down to lightly kiss him on the forehead. Striding over to the door, John waited for Bobby and Caleb to exit before turning around and giving his youngest one last look.

"I love you Tiger, and I'm going to make damn sure you know that," he whispered before stepping out of the room and easing the door closed behind him. He really did need to get some shuteye himself.

**~~Supernatural~~ **

Sitting at Sam's bedside a few moments later as his baby brother succumbed to the exhaustion overtaking his body, Dean silently prayed to a God he wasn't sure he believed in that Sam would be able to get a few good hours of sleep before he was awakened again by the withdrawal symptoms that had been bothering his baby brother over the last day or so. Between the irritability and the mood swings plaguing Sam, he was afraid that his sibling was going to lose his sanity.

Sure, he knew the depression Sam seemed to be slipping into was another symptom of the drug withdrawal, but it still destroyed him to see his baby brother hurting so badly and he was determined to fix it somehow.

"Just you watch kiddo, I'm going to make this all better, you'll see," Dean promised, before leaning back in the chair and propping his legs on Sam's bed to get a little shut eye himself. He needed to be refreshed in the morning if he was going to mediate between his Dad when they talked.

**TBC **_**Not totally happy with this chapter, but hopefully you liked it anyway.**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Broken Promises and Shattered Hearts Ch. 17**

**Disclaimer**. See chapter one

**Author's Note: **Please remember I have no medical knowledge and forgive any glaring errors in treatment. Please also remember that Sam is going through withdrawal so he is going to suffer bout of depression. But, I promise you, things will get better SOON!

**Previously: **_"Just you watch kiddo, I'm going to make this all better, you'll see," Dean promised, before leaning back in the chair and propping his legs on Sam's bed to get a little shut eye himself. He needed to be refreshed in the morning if he was going to mediate between his Dad and Sammy when they talked._

Awaking early the next morning, Dean was surprised to see Sam already awake and staring wistfully out the window from his hospital bed as he fiddled with the small blue colored cotton blanket that covered him to mid-waist. He couldn't help but worry as he took in the somber look on his baby brother's face. Something was definitely on the kid's mind and he needed to know what it was.

"Sam, are you feeling okay?" Dean asked with concern as he reached out to swipe away a strand of stray hair away from Sam's expressive blue-green eyes.

"Yeah, m'okay" Sam answered with a lackluster voice as he stared at a mangy looking mutt that was searching the ground for food just outside his window, it's brown fur matted into a thick tangled mess.

"Yeah? Cause it doesn't look like it to me right now Sammy," Dean retorted as he sat down on the edge of Sam's bed and patted Sam's knee with his hand. "Come on kiddo, talk to me."

"What for? it's not like you can do anything about what's wrong," Sam replied, turning to look at his brother with soulful looking eyes. "I'll never be anything but a screw up in Dad's eyes and there's nothing you can do to change that."

"That's not true Sam. Dad loves you, he does. He just has a hard time of showing it." Dean retorted, wishing his dad were there to back him up.

"If that's true, then why is he always hollering at me to be more like you? No matter what I do, it's never good enough for him and never will be," Sam refuted as he picked at the loose thread on the blanket to keep his brother from seeing the shattered look he was sure was evident in his eyes.

"I know it seems like he is tougher on you Sam, but it's just because he wants you to be able to take care of yourself. He loves you Sammy, he just doesn't say it," Dean voiced, hoping his words would get through the depression Sam seemed to be drowning in. It was breaking his heart to see his baby brother so upset.

"If that's true Dean, then why doesn't he ever remember my birthday anymore the way he does yours?" Sam asked, dewy eyes looking up at his brother for an answer he knew Dean didn't have.

"Sammy, I…" Dean started to say before words failed him. How could he defend his father when he had forgotten Sam's birthday himself.

"Just this year, he gave you the Impala for your birthday. All I got was the threat of being punished for being a whining brat," Sam continued on before rolling to his side and closing his eyes. He really didn't want to finish this conversation anymore.

Sighing audibly as Sam turned away from him, Dean reached up to brush away the silent tear that was beginning to trail down his own face unaware of the fact that his father was doing the exact same thing.

Standing just outside the slightly opened door, John hung his head toward his chest as he overheard the last part of the conversation between his sons. He had never once realized that maybe he was favoring one son over the other and it cut him to his very core. Swiping a calloused hand over his face as a lone tear slipped from the corner of his left eye, he made a promise to himself to never let it happen again.

Knowing that now was not the right time to talk to Sam with the funk he was in, John decided to go in search of Jefferson instead. He really needed to talk to the doctor about the frame of mind his youngest seemed to be in and find a way to make things right between them once again.

**~~Supernatural~~**

Firmly engrossed by the journal he was reading on the latest advances in treating heart problems, Jefferson was startled upon hearing a loud thump upon his office door. Instinctively knowing who it was, Jefferson placed the medical magazine on his desk and called out, "It's unlocked John, you can come in."

Pushing open the door, John strode into the room purposefully and sat down on the cushioned wooden chair opposite of the burly doctor. "Sorry to interrupt whatever you were doing Jefferson, but I was wondering if we could talk for a few minutes.

"Sure John, what's on your mind?," asked the medical professional as he folded his hands and leaned forward on his desk to give John his full attention.

"It's Sammy. I'm really worried about him. The kid is all over the place with his emotions right now and I don't know how to deal with him," John admitted honestly, looking to the doctor for guidance.

"John, you've got to understand that Sam is going through acute withdrawal right now. In his mind, he probably feels like he is on a rollercoaster of ups and downs and it's playing havoc on his system, especially since there are more downs than ups right now. He probably doesn't know if he is coming or going at the moment and he just really needs you to be understanding of him and the situation he is in," Jefferson informed his friend as gently as he could.

"I'm trying, but things have been tense between me and my boy lately and I need to know how I to keep from triggering one of his down periods when I'm with him," John muttered nervously, his fingers thrumming on his leg with agitation. He hated talking about his family problems with others.

"I wish I could tell you how John, but at this point in time, Sam's mood swings are going to change from hour to hour, and possibly even minute to minute. You're going to have to deal with the changes and be there for him as best you can," Jefferson stated, wishing he could offer better words of advice to the anguished hunter.

"Yeah, well that's easier said than done," John mumbled as he shook the doctor's hand and then excused himself from the small office room. He and Sam had a way of grating on each other's nerves the minute either one of them spoke and he just didn't know if he was up to the challenge of maintaining his cool.

**~~Supernatural~~**

Making their way down to the long sterile hallway that smelled of antiseptic to Sam's room, Bobby and Caleb were perplexed to see John pacing back and forth in front of the door, seemingly talking to himself. Worried that something had happened overnight they were unaware of, the quickly made their way to the gruff hunter.

"John, what is it? Did something happen to the Runt?" Caleb queried anxiously, chewing on his bottom lip as he glanced at the closed door that separated him from the youngest of John's boys. Sam had already been through so much that he couldn't bear to think about the kid going through anything else.

"No, he's doing about the same as he was last night," John answered, tugging a hand through his dark colored hair which was starting to show specks of gray.

"Then why in tarnation are you standing out here instead of being in there with your boy, ya idjit?" Bobby asked, glaring at the eldest Winchester. "Sam needs to know you're there for him."

"Does he Bobby? I've been a fool where Sam's concerned. I didn't realize just how much I was hurting him with my actions and now I don't know how to make it up to him or even talk to him," John somberly admitted as he leaned against the wall, a sad expression on his face.

"I'll be the first to admit that you ain't in line to win no father of the year award, but you've done the best you could by those boys and deep in his heart, Sam knows that," Bobby stated firmly. "And in all honesty, you'd probably scare the hell out of the rugrat if you went in there acting like a Ward Cleaver wanna be instead of the father he knows."

"A Ward what?" Caleb questioned with a perplexed look on his face.

"Ward Cleaver. You know, the perfect father from that television show _Leave it to Beaver_…oh hell, why I am I trying to explain it you ya dimwit," Bobby stated with exasperation as he took off his hat and swung it at Caleb's chest before returning his attention to John. "Anyway, what I am trying to say is just listen to the kid Johnny. That's all he has ever wanted you to do."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," John acquiesced as a scrubbed a calloused hand across his cheek. "Guess I better get my ass in there and have a long overdue talk with my son."

"_Just make sure that is all you do John," _Bobby thought to himself as he watched the hunter open the door. He knew John's penchant for blowing his top and the last thing Sam needed at this point was to get into an argument with his father.

Tugging a hand through the five o'clock shadow that adorned his jaw, he motioned for Caleb to follow him across the hall to the break room. The Winchesters needed some privacy for what was about to happen and he was going to make sure they got it.

**TBC For those of you who don't know yet, Supernatural has just been officially renewed for a seventh season!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Broken Promises and Shattered Hearts Ch. 18**

**Disclaimer**. See chapter one

**Previously: **_"Yeah, I guess you're right," John acquiesced to Bobby as he scrubbed a calloused hand across his cheek. "Guess I better get my ass in there and have a long overdue talk with my youngest son."_

Slowly pushing open the wooden door and entering Sam's room, John could feel the tension in the air ramp up exponentially as his baby boy glanced his way and looked him in the eyes for just a moment before lowering his head and turning away and it nearly brought him to his knees. With that one quick look, he had been able to read so may different emotions in his son's eyes, but the one that nearly broke his heart was the extreme sadness he saw in the eyes that reminded him so much of Mary's. Sure, he had seen Sam in a melancholy mood before, but now it seemed as if the kid had lost all hope and it was mainly hi fault. Tugging a calloused hand through his slightly graying hair, he knew he had to make things right or Sam could literally be pushed to his breaking point and that was something he could never allow to happen.

Striding over towards the bed in what he hoped was a calm and relaxed manner, John wasn't a bit surprised when he observed Dean slip into defensive mode and place himself between him and his youngest. Dean had always been protective of his brother, and it saddened John to know that Dean now felt he had to protect Sammy from him. Reaching out to give Dean's shoulder a slight squeeze, he tried to convey with his eyes that everything would be okay, that he was finally going to be the parent he should be where his youngest was concerned. The one thing that did surprise him though was when Dean whispered an unexpected urgent warning to him.

"Don't hurt him Dad. I won't be responsible for my actions if you do."

For just a moment, John considered reprimanding Dean for the tone he had used, but then he was the one responsible for putting Dean in the place he was now…that of being Sammy's protector…so he nodded his head in understanding before skirting around his eldest and taking a spot beside Sam's bed. Reaching out to card a calloused hand through Sam's too long chestnut colored hair, he was grateful when his youngest didn't flinch away like he expected him to. Taking just a moment to get his thoughts in order, he gently grasped Sam by the chin to get his youngest to look at him and softly said, "Sammy, I think it's time that you and I had a talk."

"Yes Sir," Sam murmured worriedly, darting a quick look at Dean before returning his gaze to his father.

"Sammy, I want you to know that…"

"You don't have to say it Dad. I know you're disappointed in me and that I'm nothing but a failure," Sam interrupted dispiritedly as he clutched the blanket covering his lower half with his fist.

"That's where you're wrong kiddo. I could never be disappointed in you and as far as I'm concerned, I'm the one who is a failure, not you." John immediately refuted as he sat down on the edge of the bed and rested his palm on Sam's blanket clad knee.

"Wh-what? What did you say?" Sam stuttered out, sure that he hadn't heard his father right.

"Son, I'm the one who failed you as your father. And I'm not going to try to make things right by making up some lame ass excuses for what I've done. I know I haven't been fair to you and all I can say is that I'm sorry and hope that you'll forgive me and give me a chance to prove t you that I can change. I know it doesn't seem like it at times, but I do love you Sammy. I love both you and Dean equally whether you realize it or not. Just because I am harder on you sometimes doesn't mean that I love Dean more, it just means that I love you in different ways. Dean is an adult now and can take care of himself, but you…you're still a young teen and still my responsibility. I have to do what I think is best to keep you safe son."

"But I don't understand this sudden change. Just this morning you were ready to ream me out for taking off the way I did," Sam whispered, a little afraid of setting his Dad off.

"Yes I was. But I've had time to think since then about the part I played in what happened. Sammy, you would have never run off if I had just taken the time to listen to you instead off acting like an ass," John surmised as he rubbed his thumb on Sam's knee in a comforting manner.

"You've got that right," Dean grumbled without thinking about his words.

"You wanna say that a little louder Dean?" John asked jokingly, having heard exactly what his oldest child had mumbled.

"Uh, no sir, I'm good." Dean answered, a little chagrined at having voiced his thoughts aloud.

"Well, that's up for debate," John retorted with a grin, happy to feel the tension in the air finally lessening. He felt as though he had made some progress with Sam and it helped to lessen the weight of guilt on his shoulder. Of course he knew he still had a ways to go to completely rectify things between him and Sam, but at least they had taken that first initial step.

"So, are we good Sammy, at least for now?" John queried as he turned his attention back to his youngest and reached over to sweep away the bangs that had fallen into his dewy blue-green eyes.

"Ye-yes Sir," Sam answered with the best smile he could muster before emitting a jaw popping yawn. He didn't know what brought about the change in his father's attitude, but he'd be grateful for it while it lasted.

"That's my boy," John voiced as he leaned over and softly kissed Sam on the forehead before pushing himself to his feet. He knew Sam would sleep better if he were out of the room. "Get some rest kiddo."

**~~Supernatural~~**

Sitting in the small waiting room and sipping on what had to be the worst coffee they had ever tasted in their lives, Bobby and Caleb couldn't help but wonder what was going on behind the closed door to Sammy's room. They both knew John's penchant for putting his foot in his mouth at the worst of times and could only pray that this wasn't one of those times because one thing was for sure, the conversation going on inside that room would either bond the small family once again or tear it wide apart.

"What do you think's happening in there Bobby?" Caleb asked, unable to quell his curiosity any longer.

"Well, I haven't heard any shouting coming from the idjits, so I'm guessing that's a good thing," Bobby answered, glancing over towards the door himself. John had been in the room for about fifteen minutes and so far all was quiet.

"I don't know, maybe we should go in there and make sure that John isn't making a total ass of himself like he usually does." Caleb voiced just as the door to Sammy's room opened and John exited the room.

"Nice to know you have so much faith in me Caleb," John smirked as he walked into the small waiting room after overhearing Caleb's comment.

"John, I didn't mean…" Caleb started to apologize before being cut off by the other hunter.

"S'okay Caleb, no offense taken," John stated as he placed a calloused hand on Caleb's shoulder and gave it a squeeze. "I know I can be a real bastard at times."

"So how's the kid doing?" Bobby questioned as he nodded his head towards Sam's room to change the topic of conversation before Caleb blurted out a sarcastic reply.

"He's sleeping at the moment, but I think he's doing somewhat better now that we've had a chance to talk," John replied as he walked over to the coffee machine and poured himself a cup of the steaming hot brew.

"Jefferson say anything about when Sammy might be able to get out of here?" Caleb asked as John took a big gulp of the coffee. He knew how much the Winchesters hated hospitals, even if it was one where they didn't have to worry about the possibility of Child protective Services being called in .

"No," John answered with a grimace as he looked at the rest of the coffee that remained in his cup with disgust. "Sammy's vitals haven't stabilized enough yet for him to be released. He's still experiencing heart palpitations and Jefferson's worried that it could lead to arrhythmia or even cardiac arrest."

"Damn, so what's Jefferson doing to prevent that from happening?" Bobby inquired as he tugged off his raggedy looking ball cap and twisted it in his hands, a habit he couldn't seem to suppress when he was nervous about something.

"As of right now, I'm just monitoring him for any changes, but I plan to do an Electrocardiogram later to see if I can detect any irregularities in the structure of Sam's heart to indicate the problem is caused by anything other than the drug withdrawal," Jefferson stated as he walked into the room just in time to hear the question that Bobby posed. "That is, if it's alright with you John."

"Sure, anything to help my boy," John answered immediately.

"Wonderful. I need you to sign these forms giving me permission and then I'll get the test set up right away," Jefferson stated as he handed over the form for John to sign.

"Hey Doc, Sammy won't have to endure any pain with this procedure will he?" Caleb asked as he glanced up at the burly doctor. "I mean, the kid's already been through so much and…"

"No, an ECG is a relatively painless procedure and it'll only take a few minutes," Jefferson answered the hunter with a smile.

"And how long will it be before you get the test results back?" John asked as he handed the form back over after putting his signature at the bottom.

"Not long at all," Jefferson answered as he clasped John on the shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Try to relax. I'm sure everything is okay, I just want to err on the side of caution this time.

"That's easier said than done, Doc," John informed the doctor as he scrubbed a hand across the nape of his neck. He just wanted his son to be healthy and happy once again.

**TBC **


	19. Chapter 19

**Broken Promises and Shattered Hearts Ch. 19**

**Disclaimer**. See chapter one

**Previously: **_"An ECG is a relatively painless procedure and it'll only take a few minutes," Jefferson answered the hunter with a smile._

"And how long will it be before you get the test results back?" John asked as he handed the form back over after putting his signature at the bottom.

"Not long at all," Jefferson answered as he clasped John on the shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Try to relax. I'm sure everything is okay, I just want to err on the side of caution this time.

"That's easier said than done, Doc," John informed the doctor as he scrubbed a hand across the nape of his neck. He just wanted his son to be healthy and happy once again. Watching as the burly doctor walked way to set up the tests, John expelled an audible sigh of agitation as he reached up with his left hand to massage the kinks out of his neck.

"John, I know you're worried about Little Bit in there, but you heard what Jefferson said, he just wants to make sure the kid is okay and that's why he's running the test," Bobby voiced gruffly as he stood up and walked over to the eldest Winchester's side.

"I hear what you're saying Bobby, but you know what Winchester luck is like," John retorted as he glanced towards the door of his youngest son's room. "Fate just never seems to cut us a break, especially when it comes to Sammy."

"Damn it John, you need to stop thinking like that," Caleb grumbled as he stood up and started pacing the floor in an effort to curtail his temper. It irritated the crap out of him that John always chose to look at the bad side of things instead of seeing the good in his life, that being his two sons. "The last thing the Runt in there needs is for you to be Mister Doom and Gloom as he struggles to recover from the hell he suffered through because of that deranged maniac who held him captive. He needs to know you're behind him no matter what and that you're there for him. So get your head out of your ass and start being the father that boy needs."

"Yeah, even though I hate to admit it, I guess you're right," John glowered at the other hunter as a he scrubbed a hand across the five o'clock shadow that adorned his lower jaw. "Guess I better get in there before you give me more than just a _proverbial_ kick in the pants, huh?"

"You've got that right," Caleb answered with a grin as he lifted his booted foot off the floor, the temptation to kick John in the ass almost too much to suppress for the hunter.

"Okay, okay, I'm going," John voiced as he started making his way towards Sammy's room. Knowing Caleb as he did, he had no doubt the man was ballsy just enough to give him that kick.

**~~Supernatural~~**

Watching over his younger sibling as he slept, Dean smiled at the naivety that shone in his brother's face when he was deeply asleep. Even with all the evil they had seen in their life as hunters, Sam had still managed to retain that look of pure innocence that made him want to take his baby brother and run away from the hunting life as far as he could get and give the kid the normal life he deserved. Of course, he knew it was written in the card for them to live the life of Joe Normal, but it didn't hurt to wish that they could, if only for Sammy.

Drawn out of his musings upon hearing the door open, Dean glanced up to see John entering the room and placed his right index finger to his lips with a shushing sound to let the his father know that Sammy was firmly entrenched in sleep.

"How's he doing?" John questioned with a whisper as he walked over to the bed and reached down to lightly card his fingers through Sam's hair.

"He's fine," Dean answered in reply, before tugging the blanket up around Sammy's shoulders and tucking it in upon noticing his baby brother shiver slightly. He wondered if he should talk to Jefferson about turning the heat up since it was a little cool in Sam's room.

"S'good," John voiced lowly as he grabbed the empty chair from the corner of the room and dragged it over to Sammy's bedside before turning his attention towards his eldest as he sat down. "You look like you could use some rest too kiddo. Why don't you go stretch out in the sofa in the waiting room and take a short nap. I'll keep an eye on Sammy."

"No Sir, I'm good. Besides, I want to be here when Sammy has his ECG" Dean retorted instantly, unwilling to leave his brother's bedside for even a minute.

"Dean, you're not going to be of any good to Sammy if you allow yourself to…John drifted off as the door opened once again and Jefferson came strolling into the room with an orderly following behind him pushing some kind of electronic machine.

"Gentlemen, it's time for Sam's ECG," Jefferson informed the Winchesters as the orderly who was dressed in pale blue scrubs pushed the electrical contraption over beside Sam's bed and started fiddling with the wires that were attached to it.

"Can't it wait Jefferson, Sammy's still sleeping?" Dean complained as he looked up at the burly doctor. Sammy still had dark smudges under his eyes attesting to the fact that he wasn't getting enough sleep lately.

"S'okay Dean, I'm awake now," Sam stated with a yawn as he reached his hands up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "Let's get this over and done with."

"Okay," Jefferson agreed, walking over to the medicinal cabinet to get the sterile wipes he would need to clean Sam's skin before performing the test. Opening the wipes, he said, "Sam, I'm going to have to clean some areas of skin on your chest, arm, and leg before I apply the electrode patches. Would you like for your family to leave the room while I do it?" Jefferson asked, wanting to protect Sam's modesty as much as he could.

"No, it's alright, they can stay," Sam voiced barely above a whisper, chewing on his bottom lip as he looked up at Dean for comfort. He knew the test would be relatively painless, but he couldn't help but be nervous about it anyway.

Reaching out to place his hand on Sam's shoulder in comfort after Jefferson lowered the blanket, Dean observed closely as the doctor went to work carefully cleaning areas where the electrode patches would be placed. He couldn't help but feel the slight shiver in Sam's body a few moments later when Jefferson cleaned an area on the inside of his thighs.

"S'okay kiddo, Jefferson won't hurt you" Dean whispered only loud enough for Sam to hear. He had no doubt that Sam had had a flashback to that pervert in the root cellar who had tried to molest his baby brother.

"Okay Sam, once I hook up the electrodes, I need you to lay as still as possible for me so we don't get any false reading on your ECG," Jefferson warned softly before connecting Sam to the machine. He had felt the youngest Winchester shiver also, but knew that Dean was providing the comfort that Sam needed at the moment.

"Ye-yes Sir," Sam answered nervously, silently glad that the doctor had finally finished with what he was doing.

"Jefferson, how is this machine supposed to show you if there is something wrong with Sam's heart?" John queried, drawing the attention to himself and away from his jittery child once Jefferson started the ECG and wavy lines began to show up on the screen of the mechanism.

"Basically John, the heart has an extensive network of nerves that run through all four of its chambers. In turn, electrical impulses course through these nerves with perfect timing to keep the heart synchronized and running as it should, much like the distributor and spark plugs do for the Impala," Jefferson answered in terms that John could easily understand. "The electrical impulses show up here as a set of graph-like waves on the readout. Observing the shapes and frequencies of these waves will allow me to see any abnormalities in Sam's heart functioning."

"And what are those waves telling you now?" Dean asked curiously as he glanced at the readout that was being printed by the machine.

"Dean, I can't answer that without studying the readout more closely," Jefferson answered hesitantly, concerned to see that there was a slight flutter in some of the waves printed on the readout that the machine was currently spitting out.

"So when will you know something?" John questioned anxiously, noticing the slight hesitation and the inflection change in the doctor's voice as he answered Dean's question.

"Give me about an hour or so to study the readout and then I should be able to get back with you on the results," Jefferson answered as he pulled the stethoscope from around his neck so that he could listen to Sam's heart while the ECG was being taken. Listening intently as he watched the waves, Jefferson inwardly cursed to himself upon hearing a heart murmur each time the wave fluttered.

Removing the stethoscope, Jefferson placed the medical tool back around his neck and then looked up to see the concerned faces of Sam's family intently watching him. He knew he should talk to them about his concerns but he really didn't want to worry them anymore than they already seemed to be, especially since he was worried that Sam was exhibiting the early signs of a heart infection.

Deciding that it would be best to keep his fears to himself at the moment, Jefferson said, "John, I'm a little worried about how pale Sam is looking right now so I'm going to order a few blood tests to have the lab check Sam's blood count." The blood tests would help him confirm if his suspicions were right.

"What is it Jefferson, what aren't you telling us?" John asked, reading the underlying concern that was clearly evident on the doctor's face, even though Jefferson had tried to mask it. He could tell Jefferson was hiding something from them and he wanted to know what it was.

"John, I'd rather not say anything until I'm sure if what I am suspecting is true. Just give me a little while to study the readout and get the blood test results back and then I'll be able to tell you more," Jefferson stated as he gathered the readout strip into his hands and prepared to exit the room.

"Damn it Jefferson, just tell us what has you so worried," John pleaded anxiously, stepping in front of the doctor to block his exit from the room, his mind awash with the many different things that could be wrong with his baby boy.

"John, I can't be sure until I study the test results, but I think Sam is starting to exhibit the early symptoms of …"

**TBC**

**Author's Note: **_I am going out of state to be with my brother who is having heart surgery this week. Please understand if it takes me a little while to update my stories._


	20. Chapter 20

**Broken Promises and Shattered Hearts Ch. 20**

**Disclaimer**. See chapter one

**Previously: **_"Damn it Jefferson, just tell us what has you so worried," John pleaded anxiously, stepping in front of the doctor to block his exit from the room, his mind awash with the many different things that could be wrong with his baby boy._

"John, I can't be sure until I study the test results, but I think Sam is starting to exhibit the early symptoms of endocarditis." Jefferson stated with a somber tone as he watched the youngest Winchester give in to his exhaustion and drop off to sleep.

"Endocarditis? What in the hell is that?" John questioned anxiously, unsure of exactly what the medical term meant. He could tell from the worried look on Jefferson's face that the news wouldn't be good.

"Basically it is inflammation of the endocardium, or the inner lining of Sam's heart," the burly doctor answered, putting it in layman's terms so that the others would understand.

"Jefferson, I don't understand. How could Sammy develop an infection of the heart when he's been here in the hospital?" Dean asked as he nervously began to card his fingers through his sibling's hair.

"If it is indeed endocarditis like I expect, Sam most likely contracted it from the needle that bastard used to shoot him up with," Jefferson responded methodically. "The bacteria was probably introduced into his system by a dirty needle and then was able to move through his bloodstream over the past day or so and attach itself to the heart."

"So what can you do? I mean, there is a way to treat this isn't there?" Bobby asked apprehensively, glancing over towards Caleb to see a look of distress exhibited on the other hunter's face also.

"Yes there is. If the blood tests confirm my diagnosis, I will start Sam on course of intravenous antibiotics that are best suited to fight the type of infection he has," Jefferson informed the angst filled hunter.

"How long will Sammy have to take the antibiotics?" Dean asked, needing to know everything about the course of treatment Sammy would be enduring if he was to get his brother through the upcoming crisis.

"Because of the type of infection and it's location, Sam will need to be on the antibiotics anywhere from four to six weeks. Once the symptoms lessen, then he can be treated as an outpatient." Jefferson answered, unsurprised by the look of total astonishment the others gave him upon hearing his words.

"What? Why so long?" John asked worriedly, reaching down to clasp a hand on his youngest son's shoulder as he slept.

"John, because of the severity of this kind of infection, it could take a while for the antibiotics to overcome it and start working. There is a chance that Sam's heart valves could be damaged or that he could experience heart failure as well as other serious complications," Jefferson explained to the angst ridden father. "Because of these possible complications, I'll have to keep a close eye on him during treatment to make sure the antibiotics are working. I know how upsetting this is for all of you, but believe me, it's what is best for Sam."

"So how long before you know if Sam does actually have this endo-whatever?" Caleb queried as an uneasy silence fell upon the room.

"I should know something within the hour," Jefferson answered, knowing it would probably be the longest hour of the hunters lives as they waited for news on their youngest member.

**~~Supernatural~~**

Sitting at his brother's bedside, Dean softly stroked Sam's cheek as he thought about the prognosis Jefferson had given them. He hoped and prayed that Jefferson was wrong, that Sammy was just feeling the effects of the flu or something, but then he knew Winchester luck. If something bad was going to happen, it usually happened to his little brother. Sighing as he reached up to brush Sammy's bangs away from his eyes, he was surprised when those blue-green eyes opened and looked at him inquisitively.

"Dean, are you okay? Is something wrong?" Sam asked through a yawn, as he pushed himself up in the bed only to shiver as the blanket slipped down off his chest. He had heard his brother sigh despondently at it concerned him.

"I'm fine Kiddo, it's you I'm worried about," Dean answered as he pulled the blanket back up over Sam and tucked it in around him.

"You don't have to worry about me. The withdrawal symptoms aren't so ba-bad now. I'm okay," Sam retorted as he snuggled into the warmth that the blanket provided.

"That's good to know," Dean responded with a slight smile, glancing up at the sound of the door opening to see Jefferson walking back into the room with a grim look on his face.

"Jefferson?" John questioned as he pushed himself up from the chair he had been sitting in on the other side of Sam's bed.

"I'm sorry John, but the blood tests have confirmed my diagnosis. Sam does indeed have endocarditic," Jefferson stated in answer to the unspoken question.

"Sonuvabitch," John swore loudly as he swiped a calloused hand across his mouth. He was hoping that just this once, Jefferson would be wrong and Sammy was actually on the road to recovery.

Tensing immediately at the sound of his dad swearing, Sam pushed himself up in the bed and away from his father. The last thing he wanted to deal with right now was his old man being pissed off at him again. Grasping the blanket, he was about to toss it off and get out of the bed when he felt a tranquil touch to his upper body region.

"Sammy, s'okay, just relax little brother," Dean voiced softly, reaching out to placing a calming hand on his sibling's shoulder while shooting an ominous glare towards his father at the same time.

"Sammy, your brother's right, you need to calm down son," John stated, taking a deep breath to calm himself as he took in the erratic heartbeat that was starting to show on Sam's heart monitor. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you."

"Whatever," Sam mumbled under his breath as he lay back in the bed and allowed Dean to pull the blanket back up over him once again. His head was starting to throb and all he wanted was to be left alone for a while. He was beginning to feel overwhelmed with everything going on and felt like the world was closing in on him.

Approaching his patient's bed with concern evident in his eyes, Jefferson reached down and wrapped his fingers around Sam's wrist to take his pulse. He didn't like the way Sam's heart rate was spiking on the monitor. If the teen didn't calm down and quickly, he was going to have to sedate him. Furtively glancing up at Dean, he conveyed the unspoken message with his eyes.

Nodding his head to let Jefferson know he understood, Dean motioned for his brother to sit up and scoot over so that he could climb up in the bed beside him. Helping Sam to relax back against his chest once he was situated, Dean began to talk.

"Hey Sammy, do you remember when we were younger and Dad bought us that set of army men from the Salvation Army store to play with in the car?"

"Yeah, those little green men used to keep us occupied for hours," Sam responded wistfully as his mind drifted back to a better time and place. "Every time we had a battle with them, you always let me win."

"Hey, you weren't supposed to know that," Dean admonished lightly as he brushed his hand through Sammy's chestnut colored hair. "That was supposed to be my secret, Tiger."

"Yeah, well the secret's out now," Sam expressed with a smile as his eyes began to droop. For some reason, he just couldn't seem to stay awake for very long, something which Jefferson immediately took note of.

"Hey Sam, I know you're exhausted and that you're not feeling too well right now, but I need to get you started on a course of antibiotics to treat the endocarditis before you go to sleep," Jefferson informed the youngest Winchester, happy to note that his patient's blood pressure had returned to a more normal level. "Because the treatment is going to be prolonged one, I'm going to have to insert what is known as a PICC line in your upper arm. I can do it here in the room and you'll barely feel the insertion."

"A PICC line?" Caleb queried, unsure of what Jefferson was talking about at the moment.

"It's sort of like an I.V., but it can be left in for much longer periods of time than other types of intravenous devices," Jefferson explained as he walked over to the medicinal cabinet in the room to get the equipment that he would need to get the PICC line started. "PICC lines are less invasive, less painful, and there is a decreased risk in complications when using them.

"S'good," Bobby stated as he scrubbed a calloused hand through the he scraggly beard that adorned his face. "Kid's already been through enough pain as it is."

"Jefferson, what kinds of antibiotics will Sammy be on?" Dean inquired with a whisper, noting that Sam's eyes were at already half mast.

"I'm going to start him on a cocktail of Erythromycin and Zythromax to see how they work. If they don't perform up to my expectations, then I will take a look at maybe trying Keflex or Tetracycline," Jefferson answered as he cleaned the area of Sam's upper arm where the line would be inserted and then numbed it with lidocaine.

Using ultrasound technology to visualize a large enough vessel in Sam's upper arm as the young hunter dozed, Jefferson efficiently inserted the PICC catheter and then ordered a chest x-ray to confirm ideal placement. He wanted his young patient to be as comfortable as possible. Once he was sure the placement was ideal, Jefferson took Sam's vitals once again to make sure everything was okay and then hung the antibiotics to begin his treatment. The sooner he started the treatment, the better it would be for Sam.

**TBC Once again, I'm not happy with the flow of this chapter, but I didn't want to keep you waiting any longer.**

**Please remember that I have no medical knowledge and forgive any glaring errors in treatment.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Broken Promises and Shattered Hearts Ch. 21**

**Disclaimer**. See chapter one

**Author's Note: **The flow seems a bit stilted to me, but hopefully you'll enjoy the chapter none the less.

**Previously: **_Using ultrasound technology to visualize a large enough vessel in Sam's upper arm as the young hunter dozed, Jefferson efficiently inserted the PICC catheter and then ordered a chest x-ray to confirm ideal placement. Once he was sure the placement was ideal, Jefferson took Sam's vitals once again to make sure everything was okay and then hung the antibiotics to begin his treatment. The sooner he started the treatment, the better it would be for Sam._

Sitting there beside his brother's bed and he watching him as he slept, Dean couldn't help but think how unfair it was for Sammy to be lying there fighting for his life instead of out somewhere enjoying life like any normal fourteen year old.

"But then normal was never in the cards for us was it little brother? Not since the night you turned six months old." Dean whispered as he reached out to card his fingers through Sam's honey brown colored hair.

"Did you say something Dean?" John asked as he turned from the window to look at his oldest.

"No sir, I was just thinking aloud," Dean answered without taking his focus off of the only one who really mattered in his life right now.

"How's Sammy doing?" John inquired as he walked over to the bed and placed a hand on Dean's shoulder, giving it a light squeeze. He knew Dean was having a really hard time dealing with this latest setback.

"He's got a fever," Dean replied in dismay, as he reached over to grasp the washcloth from the bowl of water that was sitting on the edge of the small dresser by Sam's hospital bed. Pulling the cloth out of the water, he wrung out the excess liquid and then began to mop his sibling's brow with it in an effort to help him cool down some.

"That's to be expected," Jefferson informed Dean upon hearing what the young hunter had said as he walked into the room to assess his young patient. "I know you're worried, but fever is actually quite common with the infection Sam is fighting right now."

"Yeah, well that's easy for you to say. Sammy isn't your baby brother," Dean retorted angrily.

"Dean!" John warned sharply, unhappy with his eldest son's attitude towards the doctor who was only trying to help them.

"It's okay John. I totally understand how Dean is feeling right now. He's scared for his brother and he has every right to be," Jefferson voiced to dispel the tension that was building in the room as he walked over to check the read out from Sam's heart monitor for any irregularities such as an arrhythmia, or atrial fibrillation, either of which could have devastating consequences to his young patient.

"So, how is he doing Doc?" Bobby asked, watching Jefferson's face for any visual signs that something more serious was going on that the doctor was telling them.

"He's doing about as well as can be expected for now," Jefferson answered as he checked the IV drip before striding over to the small medical cabinet in the room and grasping the tympanic ear thermometer. "He isn't showing any signs of heart complications other than a few palpitations which is totally understandable in his case."

"Could the palpitations become dangerous Doc?" Caleb asked from where he stood on the far side of the room as he observed what was happening.

"They could if they become too prolonged, as it could bring on an arrhythmia," Jefferson answered truthfully, as he walked back over to Sam's bedside with the medical instrument in his hand. "But let's try not to worry about that bridge until we have to cross it."

Placing the thermometer in Sam's ear to gauge his temperature, Jefferson couldn't help but grin when the youngest Winchester grumbled "Stop it, Dean" as he attempted to move his head away from the offending object.

"Shhh, s'alright Sam. I just need to take your temperature," Jefferson voiced softly as he grasped Sam's chin in his hand to hold his head still while he inserted the thermometer once again. "101.9," he informed the others moments later after the beep had gone off.

Awakening slightly upon hearing the sound of the beep, Sam groaned and then tried to pull the blanket up to his chin. "Dean, s'cold in here," he complained as his teeth began to chatter and his body began to shiver.

"That's because you've got a fever, Kiddo," Dean informed his baby brother as he helped Sam to pull the blanket up and then tucked it in around him securely. Sam always did get chilled with even the slightest of fevers as he was growing up.

Upon noticing a few moments later that the trembling hadn't decreased much, if at all, Dean said, "Dad, can you get me that other blanket over there on the recliner so I can cover Sammy with it too? He's still shivering"

"Actually Dean, it's better for Sam if you don't use another blanket. The shivering is just his body's way of attempting to help regulate its temperature on its own," Jefferson informed the young hunter as he walked over to the medical cabinet once again to get an antipyretic to help reduce the fever.

"But I've always heard that you're supposed to swaddle a person with blankets when they've got a fever to sweat it out," Caleb retorted immediately. Sure, he didn't have any children of his own, but he could remember his grandmother telling his mama to bundle him up when he was a sick youngster.

"That's just an old wives tale, Caleb" Jefferson stated with a grin as he injected some paracetamol into Sam's IV PICC line. "We've actually found that one of the simplest and most effective ways to help a child with a fever feel more comfortable is to take off some of the child's clothing or reduce their amount of covering – this way, the heat can escape from their body more easily. However, we don't want the patient to be too cold, so we recommend covering them with just a light blanket now."

"That makes sense, I guess," Caleb mumbled with a shrug. "Thanks for the info, you never know when it might come in handy."

"Jefferson, is there anything else I can do to help my brother?" Dean inquired as he dipped the washcloth in the cool water once again and placed it on Sam's fevered brow.

"Just do what you're doing now Dean. I'm sure it's helping to make Sam feel more comfortable," Jefferson replied as he wrote the medication he had just given Sam on the chart at the foot of his bed.

**~~Supernatural~~**

Sitting in the chair beside the hospital bed a few hours later, John smiled at the sight of his two boys snuggled up together in the bed. Dean had finally given in to his need to sleep, but yet made sure he would still be close to Sammy in case the kid needed him. John couldn't help but think that it had been too many years since he'd seen Sam sleeping so contently, the way he was now with his head resting on Dean's chest.

"Ya know, those are two special boys ya got there, Johnny," Bobby voiced just above a whisper as he gazed fondly at the boys that he considered to be like nephews.

"You've got that right," John agreed as he twirled the wedding band that he still wore on his left hand while observing his boys.

"I'm glad you agree because you've got what most of us would give our right arms for and if you're not careful, you're going to lose it," Bobby warned, knowing that John would be upset with him for the words. But they needed to be said and he was just the one to voice them.

"Now wait just a damn minute," John seethed as he curled his fists in anger. How dare Bobby say those words to him. He had no right.

"Hey, I'm not trying to make you mad, I'm just telling you like I see it," Bobby touted, giving a quick cursory glance towards the bed to make sure John hadn't woken the boys with his little outburst. "Whether you want to admit it or not, you and Sam have been at odds a lot lately and it's eventually going to destroy that boy if you're not careful."

"What happens between me and my boys is our business and you can just…" John intoned before being interrupted by Bobby once again.

"Damn it John, you've got to realize that boy doesn't have a hunter's heart they way you and Dean do. He wants more in life," Bobby voiced with exasperation before deciding to give in a little. "I'm not telling you to stop hunting, I'm just saying to take some time out for just you and the boys once in a while, ya idjit."

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to at least think about what you've said," John finally relented as he scrubbed calloused fingers through his bearded jaw. If there was one thing he knew for sure, it was that he didn't want to lose either of his boys. They were his world and the only thing he had left of his precious Mary.

"That's all I'm asking, that you at least think about it," Bobby said before pulling his ball cap down over his eyes and leaning back in the chair to get some rest himself. It had been one hell of a long day.

"_Maybe I'll talk to the boys tomorrow about going to see a movie or something when Sam is finally released from the hospital," _John thought to himself approximately twenty minutes later, just before propping his arms on the edge of Sam's bed and pillowing his head on them to rest. _"The boys do deserve to have a little bit of normalcy in their lives."_

**TBC Short chapter I know, but it seemed like the best place to end this one.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Broken Promises and Shattered Hearts Ch. 22**

**Disclaimer**. See chapter one

**Previously: **_"Maybe I'll talk to the boys tomorrow about going to see a movie or something when Sam is finally released from the hospital," _John thought to himself approximately twenty minutes later, just before propping his arms on the edge of Sam's bed and pillowing his head on them to rest. _"The boys do deserve to have a little bit of normalcy in their lives."_

Waking early the next morning as the first golden rays of the morning sun glinted into the room, John was surprised to glance over to the small hospital bed in the room and see both of his sons soundly sleeping. Sam had been prone to having night terrors lately and it was a rare occasion for his youngest to make it through a full night without crying out in distress from some horrible dream that had assaulted his unconscious mind. Pushing himself to his feet, John walked over to bed and wasn't a bit surprised to find Dean's arm wrapped around his sibling's waist in protection. No wonder Sammy had slept through the night, he had his big brother there to ward of the nightmares.

Staring at his boys for just a moment, he couldn't help but smile at how peaceful they looked in sleep; like they hadn't a care in the world and it saddened him to know that that look would disappear the moment they awakened. Focusing his attention more on Sam to assess how his youngest was doing, he winced upon noticing the sheen of sweat that coated his young son's skin. Apparently, Sam also now had to deal with the night sweats that was a common side effect of endocarditis according to Jefferson.

Reaching out to brush the sweat soaked bangs from Sam's forehead, he grimaced upon finding his wrist wrapped in a bruising grip. "S'okay Dean, it's just me," John whispered quickly, relieved as the pressure on his hand released almost instantly.

"Sorry Dad," Dean murmured unabashedly as his green eyes opened to glance up at the man standing above them. "I didn't mean…"

"S'okay Ace," John voiced a little contritely, knowing how protective Dean was when it came to his younger brother's safety. "I should have warned you it was me before reaching out to brush the bangs away from Sam's eyes."

"You've got that right," Caleb interjected quietly as he pushed to his feet and then stretched to release the kinks in his back. "You know Dean's like a mama bear protecting it's cub when it comes to protecting the runt. So how's he doing anyway?"

"It feels like his fever has went down some since last night," John answered with a smile, "Maybe the antibiotics Jefferson gave him are working and things are finally taking a turn for the better."

"I certainly hope so. The kid has been through more than enough to last him a lifetime," Bobby rejoined as he stood up and walked over to join the little group surrounding Sam's bedside. "When I think about what he went through at the hands of that perverted bastard, it makes me want to raise him up so I can kill him over and over again."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. That scumbag definitely got off easy with that edimmu killing him as far as I'm concerned," Caleb added, clenching his fists as the unwanted memory of Sam being tortured hit him again.

"Uh, should I come back another time?" Jefferson questioned hesitantly as he pushed open the door and eased into the room to find the three elder hunters surrounding Sam's bed with a fierce look of protectiveness on their faces.

"Nah, it's okay. Come on in Doc," John answered with a furtive glance over towards the burly doctor. "I was just telling the others that Sam's fever seems to have dropped some over night."

"Well, there's one way to be sure of that," Jefferson asserted, pulling a tympanic ear thermometer from his pocket as he approached the bed. Gently easing the thermometer into the ear canal, Jefferson breathed a sigh of relief when his patient remained asleep, undisturbed by the intrusion. Removing the ear thermometer just moments later, he smiled as he noted the reading.

"You're right John, Sam's temperature is indeed starting to go down," Jefferson informed the small group after seeing a readout of 101 degrees on the small screen. "I do believe we managed to stop the endocarditis from advancing beyond the early stages of the infection. If things continue at the rate they are going now, Sam should be able to go home by the end of the week. That is, as long as you bring him in for outpatient IV treatments since it takes anywhere four to six weeks for the antibiotics to completely eradicate the infection from the heart's lining."

"Now that I can do," John readily agreed as he clasped a hand on Dean's shoulder and heaved a sigh of relief.

"Yeah, it's about damn time we got some good news for a change," Dean voiced cheerfully as he pushed himself back on the bed, tugging a now slowly waking Sammy with him.

"Wha's going on, Dean?" Sam questioned groggily, his bewilderment showing upon opening his eyes to find everyone standing around his bed.

"Good news Kiddo, the doc here says you're getting better and if things continue the way they are now, you might get to go home by the end of the week. Bet you're ready for that to happen, aren't you Squirt?"

"Yeah, I guess," Sam mumbled, glancing at his Dad furtively before dropping his eyes to the bed. He had no doubts he would be in for an earful from the man, as well as a lot of training, when he was physically up to par once again.

Glaring at his father with a heated look that said, _'you better fix this,' _Dean tightened his arm around Sam in support and then reached over to grab the washcloth that sat in a bowl on the edge of the bedside stand. He needed to wipe away the perspiration sheen that covered his sibling's face to help make Sam feel a little more comfortable.

Knowing that the time was now or never to make things right with his youngest son, John snagged a chair with his foot and then pulled it over beside the bed and sat down so that he would be face to face with his youngest. "Ya know Sammy, I've been thinking that once you get out of here, maybe we could do something together as a family."

Taking that moment as their cue to leave, Bobby and Caleb excused themselves murmuring something about needing coffee and quietly exited the room so that the Winchesters could talk in privacy.

"Li-like what?" Sam questioned hesitantly, chewing on his bottom lip with anxiousness as he watched Bobby and Caleb exit the room.

"I thought maybe we could go to that movie you were talking about wanting to see," John answered softly. "I know it can't make up for my being such a stupid ass where you boys were concerned over the past few months, but maybe it could be a start?"

"Sounds like a plan to me," Dean agreed, hoping that his sibling would meet John half way in his attempt to cement their relationship as a family once again. "What do you say Sammy?"

"Yeah, I'd like that," Sam agreed right away, showing the first dimpled smile Dean had seen in weeks from his baby brother.

"Then it's a date," John voiced immediately, pleased with the outcome.

"Ewww, don't put it like that Dad, that's just wrong," Dean complained with a shiver, grimacing at the thought of their little family outing being considered _a date_. Of course, he was secretly pleased when his reaction brought forth the sound of giggling from his little brother.

"What Dean? Your old man not hot enough for you?" John queried, winking conspiratorially at Sammy.

"Hate to tell you Dad, but you just wouldn't cut it in a miniskirt and heels," Dean retorted earnestly, causing both John and Sam to cackle heartily before he himself broke down in a fit of laughter.

Leaning back in his chair, John relished in seeing his sons so happy. Yeah, Sammy was still sick and had the illness to overcome, but at least they were together as a family once again and he wouldn't give that up for anything in the world.

**TBC Hope you enjoyed the chapter even though it was another short one. **


	23. Chapter 23

**Broken Promises and Shattered Hearts Ch. 23**

**Disclaimer**. See chapter one

**Author's Note: **And so we come to the end of another story. I hope you've enjoyed reading this one as much as I have enjoyed writing it. Thank you for all of the wonderful support you have given me with this story.

**Previously: **_Leaning back in his chair, John relished in seeing his sons so happy. Yeah, Sammy was still sick and had the illness to overcome, but at least they were together as a family once again and he wouldn't give that up for anything in the world._

After what seemed like ages, the day had finally arrived for Sam to be discharged from the small rural hospital and he couldn't be happier. Sitting on the edge of the bed as Dean helped him to dress, Sam couldn't help but grin like a Cheshire cat at the thought that that they were actually going to the movies, and as a family no less. He honestly couldn't remember the last time they had done something together other than the training regimens their dad had put them through.

"What's got you so happy, Squirt?" Dean inquired as he eased the front of Sam's shirt over the PICC line that was still inserted in his baby brother's chest. Of course, he knew exactly why the kid was so happy, but that didn't mean he couldn't ask.

"Nothing," Sam blushed as he glanced up at his brother through the long fringes of his honey colored bangs. "It's just, I still can't believe Dad is taking us to the movies is all."

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Dean voiced as he began to thread the small round buttons through the holes of Sam's button up shirt. "He's been our drill sergeant for so damn long that it kind of took over the fatherly side in him. Nice to know our Dad is still lurking somewhere in there behind the Marine isn't it."

"Yeah," Sam agreed, thankful that Dean understood what he was feeling. "You don't think he'll back out at the last minute do you?"

"Nah, he seems pretty adamant about doing this," Dean answered, reaching out to card his finger's through Sam's hair in a soothing gesture. "So you can stop worrying."

"I can't help it Dean. It's like, I'm waiting for the other shoe to drop; waiting for him to give me hell about what happened and bust my ass good for running off the way I did," Sam informed his brother as he pulled on a faded pair of blue jeans and zipped them up.

"Yeah, well that's not going to happen, and you know why? Because I won't let it," Dean immediately retorted as he grabbed Sam's shoes from the floor and began to slip them on his brother's feet once Sam sat back down on the bed again. "I swear to you kiddo, you're going to be our…my first priority from now on and if the old man doesn't like it, then we're out of here."

Standing outside of the door, John felt the guilt consume him as his head dropped to his chest. He hadn't realized until now just how bad his actions had affected his both his children. Well, he had the chance to change that now and he was damned well going to do it. Taking a moment to get himself together, he walked into the room, a big grin plastered on his face.

"So boys, you ready to get out of here and have a little fun?" John asked nonchalantly as glanced from his youngest to his oldest and back again.

"Yes Sir," was the simultaneous response as Dean helped Sam to his feet, the youngest Winchester immediately swaying upon standing.

"Whoa there, Tiger," John voiced with concern as he reached out to steady Sam only to find his help wasn't needed as Dean wrapped a supportive arm around his younger sibling's shoulder. "You okay?"

"Yes Sir, I just got dizzy for a moment is all," Sam answered, with a shaky smile.

"That's to be expected," Jefferson stated as he walked into the room carrying Sam's release papers in his hand. "You haven't been ambulatory for a few days so the change in height is bound to affect your sense of balance."

"You sure? I mean maybe Sammy should stay another day or two just to be sure," John voiced worriedly as he glanced towards the burly doctor.

"John, there is nothing more I can do for Sam other than make sure he gets lots of rest and is administered the daily dose of intravenous antibiotics he needs to continue combating the endocarditis infection. And both of those things can be done on an outpatient basis," Jefferson informed the angst filled father as he placed a calming hand on the hunter's shoulder. "Just make sure you bring Sam in for his daily IV therapy for at least the next four weeks, and everything should be fine."

"Don't you worry Doc, I'll make sure Sammy gets here each and every day," Dean intoned as he took Sam's release papers and glanced quickly through them.

"Of that, I have no doubt," Jefferson stated with a smile. Turning his attention to his former patient, he said, "Take it easy Sam. I don't want to see you in here again anytime soon, other than for the therapy."

'Yes Sir," Sam replied with a smile as he reached out to shake the doctor's hand.

**~~Supernatural~~**

"Man, that movie was freaking awesome," Sam laughed as he and his family exited the movie theater after having watched Austin Powers, Man of Mystery. He was afraid the movie would no longer be there, but luckily, they had arrived on the last day of it's showing.

"You've got that right little brother," Dean enthused as he placed a hand on Sam's shoulder and led him towards the parking lot where the Impala sat waiting on them. "I can't remember ever having laughed so hard. They way they spoofed all those James Bond films, man it was classic, perfection at it's best."

"Dean, you wouldn't know a movie classic if it walked up and bit you on the ass," John smirked as he held out a protective arm to keep his boys from walking forward as a car rounded the corner a little too close for his comfort.

"Hey, I'll have you know that I know a classic movie when I see one," Dean retorted with a huff.

"Oh yeah, name one," John challenged with a laugh as he winked at Sam.

"Well there's…..uh….." Dean thought as the three of them continued walking across the pavement once he car passed by.

"Well, we're waiting," John sighed with mock exasperation as they reached the car and he opened the back door so that Sam could climb in and get situated on the seat.

Snapping his fingers as a moment of inspiration hit him, Dean looked at his father and said, "I've got it…Porky's. You can't get any more classic than that."

Watching as his father rolled his eyes, Sam couldn't help but laugh at the smug look on Dean's face.

"What?" Dean asked innocently as he climbed into the passenger side of the car. "In how many other movies are you going to get to see a shower scene with a bunch of nak…."

"Dean!" John warned, before his oldest could finish the sentence.

"Okay, okay, shutting up now." Dean voiced, as he pretended to zip his mouth shut and throw away the key.

Shaking his head at Dean's antics, John turned to face his youngest. "So, you up for some pizza, Champ?\. I though we could order in tonight and maybe kick back and watch a little television."

"Sounds good Dad," Sam answered with a yawn as the afternoon of fun began to take a toll on him.

"Why don't you lay down and get some rest Kiddo, We'll wake you when we get home, John stated as reached back to ruffle Sam's hair before turning around and starting the engine. He wanted Sam to be well rested for when they made it back home.

"Kay," Sam mumbled as he lay down and squirmed around until finding a comfortable position to lay in. Closing his eyes, he sighed in contentment as Dean's jacket suddenly enveloped him in warmth and he drifted off to the soothing sounds of his brother's voice as Dean rambled on about the movie to their father.

**~~Supernatural~~**

"Sammy, time to wake up Kiddo," John voiced softly as he reached into the back seat of the car and lightly shook his youngest son's shoulder after having arrived back at the house forty five minutes later.

"Hmmmm," Sam mumbled as he snuggled into the warmth of the jacket that still covered his upper body.

"Come on, Tiger. You can't stay out here in the car all night," John said as he palmed Sam's face and rubbed a calloused thumb against his cheek.

"Okay, I'm awake," Sam groaned with a yawn as he pushed himself up to a seated position. Sliding out of the car, he grinned as he immediately felt two arms wrap around him and steady him with support.

"I'm not a baby, ya know." he complained as they began to move forward slowly.

"Oh yeah you are, you're my _baby_ brother," Dean enunciated, placing emphasis on the word 'baby.'

"Deaaan," Sam whined as John unlocked the front door and pushed it open wide.

Walking in the door, Sam was immediately startled by the loud chorus of "Happy Birthday" as confetti was thrown into the air and party whistles were blown.

"What?" he gasped, his mouth wide open in astonishment as Bobby walked over and placed a party hat on his head before giving him a one armed hug.

"I know it's late Sammy, but I wanted you to know that we didn't forget your birthday," Dean announced around the lump that suddenly formed in his throat upon seeing the delight on his brother's face.

"I know we can't make up for what happened, but I hope you'll give us all a second chance," John added as he wrapped his child in a firm hug, being careful not to disturb the PICC line.

"Yeah, that goes for all of us Runt," Caleb voiced as he handed over a bottled soda to the startled youngster. "You're kind of a special kid and well, we would be lost without you in our lives."

"I don't kn-know what to say," Sam declared as tears filled his eyes.

"You don't have to say anything, Dude," Dean replied as he clapped a hand on Sam's shoulder and led him towards the table filled with presents and party food. "Just know that we care and from now on, things are going to be different around here."

"Okay," Sam whispered as he swiped the tear from his eyes and accepted the gift that Dean held out to him to open. Of course, he knew things would eventually go back to how they were, but for now, he was going to revel in his family's love.

**The END **_Once again, thanks for all the support you have given me throughout this story. Reading the reviews and seeing your thoughts truly mean the world to me._


End file.
